Projeto Like a Brother My Ass
by Dana Norram
Summary: Série de one-shots SiriusxRemus. Vários períodos, tamanhos e classificações. / SLASH / SiriusxRemus / SERIES
1. Vigília

_**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass**_

**Projeto criado pela seção Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6 Vassouras. O objetivo é o mesmo do "Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói" (dedicado a fanfics Harry e Draco), ou seja, incentivar a proliferação de novos autores e a criação de mais fics do ship, é claro. :)  
O projeto conta com a produção de fics, ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em temas disponíveis na seção S/R do fórum. Postarei as minhas por aqui.**

**

* * *

**

**Título:** Vigília**  
Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Gênero****:** Slash / PG-13**  
Casal:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin**  
Sumário: **"Tinha sido o tédio, o medo, o álcool para acalmar os nervos e todo aquele tempo em que olharam por cima do ombro esperando que o outro olhasse também." Série de oneshots e ficlets Sirius/Remus. Gêneros e classificações diversos. Tema da ficlet 01: _Primeiro beijo em todos os mínimos detalhes_.  
**Spoilers:** Leu "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Tá valendo.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH (hómi**x**hómi). Não gosta? Poutz, que triste. _Beijomeligaesumajádaqui_.

**DISCLAIMER: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, o terceiro livro se chamaria "Harry Potter e Seu Padrinho Gay Que Tem Um Caso Com O Tal Professor Lobisomem".

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass  
**_18 - Primeiro beijo em todos os mínimos detalhes._

**—x—**

**Vigília**  
por Dana Norram

—**x—**

Havia a poeira dourada sob os pés _dançando como se estivesse contente com alguma coisa_. O sabor amargo do whisky de fogo _que queimava como uma desculpa quase perfeita_. Havia a pressão desajeitada da mão que segurava o pulso _impedindo-o de fazer algo que nenhum dos dois sabia bem o quê_. O toque medroso e errático e a respiração ofegante _com gosto de tudo que podia dar errado_.

A manhã invadindo o quarto _sem pedir licença para começar_. O cansaço da madrugada passada em claro _esperando sempre pela pior das notícias_. Tinha sido o tédio, o medo, o álcool para acalmar os nervos _e todo aquele tempo em que olharam por cima do ombro esperando que o outro olhasse também_.

E havia o bolo na garganta formado por palavras _que não precisavam mais ser ditas_. A desconfiança que nascia e crescia no canto dos olhos _e no achar e quase ter certeza de que aquilo era tão errado_.

E havia a mão que soltou o pulso e segurou a nuca _puxando para mais e mais perto_. O frio apenas incômodo do começo do inverno que abraçava os pés descalços _sobre o piso coberto com a poeira do sótão abandonado_. Que cobriria o vidro da garrafa de whisky, jogada no chão, sem serventia, _só mesmo uma vontade de se arrepender sem saber como_.

Ninguém para dizer o que fazer _e todos que podiam lhes dar as costas_. O mundo lá fora que não tinha como opinar_, mas que agora não importava mais mesmo_. E quem diria que havia mais do que feitiços e tocaias que duravam a noite toda e tanta morte _e nós precisamos proteger nossos amigos_. Lutar e lutar _para não ter tempo de pensar naquilo tudo_.

Houve outros daqueles toques suaves e também ásperos _que não eram nada de mais, afinal, era só mais uma vez_. Pequenos exageros, facilmente explicados por tudo que a vida trazia junto dos raios mornos da manhã _e deixava largada ali no canto_.

Mas aquele foi o primeiro.

Com o gosto da poeira, do álcool, do sono e do medo _de perder o pouco que tinham_. Com aquela pressão dos dedos sobre a pele do rosto com a barba por fazer _de ter tanta coisa mais importante com que se preocupar_. O toque úmido e delicado e covarde _e, cara, foi sem pensar_. O ofegar da respiração ao olhar nos olhos _logo depois de se soltarem_ e querer encontrar algo mais_, qualquer coisa a mais,_ e então achar que encontrou _mesmo sem saber bem o que era_.

E ficar feliz _e tão assustado_ por isso.

**Fim  
**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 01/12/08 como resposta ao Tema n° 18 (_'Primeiro beijo em todos os mínimos detalhes.'_) da primeira fase do **Projeto Like a Brother My Ass**, promovido pela seção SR do fórum _Fórum 6 Vassouras_: **www. 6vparavoce. com. br** (para acessar, tire os espaços).

**Sobre o projeto: **O nome "Like a Brother My Ass" faz uma referência à cena do famoso abraço na Casa dos Gritos em _O Prisioneiro de Azkaban_ quando lemos que Remus "e abraçou Black como um irmão" (do inglês 'and embraced Black like a brother'). A saber: 'My Ass' (literalmente "meu rabo") é um termo inglês que exprime descrença.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Puppies! \o\ Eu amo escrever Sirius e Remus. Assim, por mais que eu já tenha escrito, simplesmente não dá para cansar. Achei que ia enjoar, especialmente depois de escrever mais de 130 páginas da fic que vou começar a postar amanhã, mas, er, não. Para o azar (ou sorte, vai saber) de vocês. XD

**Aviso:** Ficlet sem betagem. Qualquer erro, avisem-me.

**Agradecimentos: **As** meninas da seção SR** por serem fofas e amarem os puppies, a **Oropéia**, por dizer que eu não viajei demais no tema que ela propôs e também a todos que leram deixaram comentários na minha última fanfic postada, "A cor do silêncio". Thanks!


	2. Silly notes

**Título:** Silly notes**  
Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Gênero:** Slash / NC-17 (CRIANÇAS, XÔ!)**  
Casal:** Sirius Black e Remus Lupin**  
Sumário: **"_Até quando a gente vai fingir que nada aconteceu?_" Série de oneshots e ficlets Sirius/Remus. Gêneros e classificações diversos. Tema da oneshot 02: _Primeira vez do casal, sendo o Sirius virgem_.  
**Spoilers:** Leu "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Tá valendo.

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass  
**_07 - Primeira vez do casal, sendo o Sirius virgem_

—**x—**

**Silly notes ****¹**  
por Dana Norram

—**x—**

"_Why do you come here  
__When you know it  
__Makes things hard for me?  
__When you know, oh  
__Why do you come?"_ **²**

Evitavam-se fazia dias. Ambos e cada qual do seu jeito, claro. Um, de tão calejado em arranjar boas desculpas, tinha sempre algo para fazer quando o outro parecia. Já o outro, um sorriso bem treinado, mudava de assunto com facilidade quando a conversa se tornava perigosa. Na verdade, nenhum sabia muito bem _por que_ estava fazendo, só sabia que estava e que assim era mais fácil.

Mas o caso é que o mundo, naquele momento, ao menos, não estava nem aí para o fato de que Sirius e Remus não queriam dividir o mesmo espaço físico por muito mais tempo que um _desculpe, já estou de saída _levaria. Havia um número assustador de pessoas para serem vigiadas/protegidas/seguidas e um número proporcionalmente inverso de pessoal confiável para fazê-lo.

E, para ajudar, era natal. E sendo assim todos os que tinham uma família/esposa/marido/filhos ganhavam vantagem automática em ter aquela noite livre para cuidar de suas respectivas vidas. Com um bebê a caminho, James e Lily sequer foram cogitados para uma das rondas daquela noite. Peter tinha a mãe que não podia ficar sozinha. Outros tantos membros da Ordem também tinham alguém.

Já Remus perdera os pais. Sirius renegara os seus. Nenhum dos dois, portanto, possuía uma _boa_ desculpa. E, até onde todo mundo sabia, eles eram amigos que obviamente _adorariam_ passar aquela noite um ao lado do outro, trabalhando pelo bem-estar do mundo bruxo. Zelando pelo feliz natal de seus amigos e companheiros.

Os dois nem chegaram abrir a boca para protestar. Sirius, por exemplo, ergueu o braço, incerto, porém, deixou-o cair ao perceber que não podia falar o que queria. Remus mal piscou, incomodado demais com a idéia de que teria de se explicar caso falasse qualquer coisas.

Derrotados sem sequer tentarem se defender, eles se viram obrigados a trocar mais do que um comprimento cordial. E combinarem _onde _e _que horas_. Do contrário, talvez tivessem deixado tudo como estava antes e fossem levando enquanto pudessem.

Poderia ter sido assim para sempre.

**~x~**

Não havia luar quando Sirius olhou pela janela do quarto de hotel, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, apreensivo.

Remus estava atrasado. Uns bons dez minutos. Não era nada de mais, até porque ninguém disse que chegaria as nove em ponto. Sirius mesmo lembrava de ter dito _lá pelas nove_. Não. Ele não tinha _porque_ se preocupar, mas se preocupava.

Só não sabia se a apreensão era por _não saber _o que dizer quando o outro chegasse. Se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Se queria, se era certo e se não era melhor deixar para lá e engolir aquela noite como se ela não lhe dissesse nada.

Eventualmente Remus chegou. Tinha decido comprar algo para eles comerem, mas o mercado estava cheio de compradores retardatários tentando salvar suas ceias de Natal. A sacola de papel pardo que ele trazia tinha pouca coisa. Alguns sanduíches prontos, dois pedaços de bolo de frutas secas e um vinho barato (_"Quase tive que sair no braço com uma velhinha por esse!"_), mas Sirius ficou feliz de Remus ter pensado naquilo. De tão preocupado em o que fariam agora que tinham de se encarar por horas a fio, não pensou na parte _prática_ que essas mesmas horas acarretariam.

E a noite seguiu lenta, com os dois trocando comentários ocasionais sobre a Ordem e seus amigos e o que sabiam de novo por aí. Nenhum olhava para o outro por mais tempo que a educação pedia. Sirius agradeceu quando Remus lhe passou um sanduíche e Remus fez que sim com a cabeça quando Sirius perguntou _o que é isso, picles?_.

Nenhum dos dois tocou no vinho.

Não era por nada. Mas tanto Sirius quanto Remus não tinham se esquecido do que acontecera dias antes. Da vigília, do beijo, de não saber _por que_. Eles não tinham se esquecido de nenhum detalhe, na verdade, embora cada um lembrasse do fato à sua própria maneira. Remus lembrava especialmente da sensação de que andara descalço sobre areia quente. Sirius não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seus braços doíam quando se viu obrigado a soltar Remus.

E a conversa entre eles acabou se estendendo conforme a meia-noite se aproximava vagarosamente. Todos aqueles dias em que não falaram um com o outro, afinal, deixara uma quase imperceptível, mas presente lacuna e, mesmo sem notar, eles a preenchiam agora.

Remus foi quem desistiu primeiro. Se levantou, abriu a garrafa e disse, derrotado, que estava com sede. Sirius, que inconscientemente lambera o lábio inferior ao ver o outro beber o vinho direto do gargalo, estendeu o braço, aceitando tomar um gole.

Mas foi só depois do _feliz natal_ resmungado por um Remus aparentemente sonolento que Sirius cansou de fingir que estava tudo bem. Encheu-se de coragem e pensou, não dá para ficar assim, levantando-se da cama, sentando ao lado do outro, no chão, as costas apoiadas contra a madeira.

_Até quando a gente vai fingir que nada aconteceu?_

Remus engasgou com o finalzinho do vinho e Sirius riu enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do outro. E ficou feliz ao ver que Remus não tentou se afastar do seu toque e manteve a mão em suas costas mesmo depois que o acesso passou. E a sua mão subiu para a nuca de Remus quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos dizendo _que não sabia o que dizer, só que ficou pensando e pensando e agora tudo que ele podia falar para consertar já não tinha mais sentido algum_.

Lógico que a boca de Remus tinha gosto de vinho quando Sirius o puxou pela nuca, tenso demais recuar. Não tão lógico quanto o fato de Remus não ter sequer _tentado_ soltar-se dele. Mas Sirius não pensou que Remus não se arrependia, talvez porque achasse que ao menos _ele_ deveria se arrepender.

As costas de Sirius bateram com força no estrado da cama quando Remus, sem apartar o beijo, sentou em seu colo e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos negros. Sirius chegou até a soltar um gemido, uma indecisão entre a dor, o incômodo, o medo e a expectativa que o assustava mais do que o fascinava. E ninguém tinha dito, mas, quando Remus começou a desabotoar sua camisa, ele soube que _ia acontecer_. Especialmente porque ele _queria_.

Sirius então se descobriu, naquele instante, não estava mais exatamente preocupado com o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas sim se viu arrependido, pelo menos um pouco, de boa parte das noites que perdera em Hogwarts muito ocupado em atazanar a vida de sonserinos — em vez de fazer jus à fama de galanteador que ele nunca entendera bem como ganhara.

Quem sabe assim ele saberia exatamente o que fazer agora que Remus começara a beijar o seu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos roçavam a pele por debaixo da sua camisa. Ele tinha uma idéia geral, é claro. Só nunca tinha ido _até o fim_ com nenhuma das garotas com quem saíra naquelas vezes em que não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer. Remus, obviamente, tinha ido.

Remus se levantou, puxando Sirius pela mão e segurando-o pelos braços quando quis olhar nos olhos dele. Talvez procurasse por algum vestígio de dúvida ou arrependimento. Bem provável que tenha ficado curioso ao encontrar apenas timidez. Mas sorriu, como se entendesse e, segurando uma das mãos de Sirius, levou-a até suas calças, num pedido mudo que ele o ajudasse a se despir.

Sirius engoliu em seco e segurou a respiração. Sentou-se na cama para ajudar Remus, que apoiou uma das mãos em seus ombros para se equilibrar enquanto peça por peça de roupa era jogada no chão. A luz fraca do quarto impediu de Sirius de contar todas cicatrizes que ele sabia que existiam, mas não de deslizar os dedos sobre cada uma delas, como se pedisse um tempo para entender como fazer sem estragar tudo.

Instantes depois sentiu ambas as mãos de Remus em seu peito, obrigando-o a deitar no colchão, a camisa desabotoada se esticando em suas costas conforme movia o corpo mais próximo à parede, achando que Remus se deitaria ao seu lado. Mas o que Remus fez foi passar as pernas lado a lado do corpo de Sirius, se afastando em direção ao pé da cama. E Remus dobrou o corpo, abaixando a cabeça, começando a beijar a barriga de Sirius, que se contorceu de leve, de surpresa, os olhos semicerrados.

Chamou o nome dele, num tom mais de ímpeto do que de medo ou alarme, quando os dedos de Remus o tocaram, seguido pelos lábios e língua e boca. Por reflexo, estendeu a mão, tocando os cabelos castanhos, sem saber se deveria pedir para ir mais rápido, mais devagar, mais fundo, mais forte ou fazê-lo parar que já tinham ido longe demais.

Não fez nada e Remus continuou por quase um minuto inteiro ali, talvez sentindo mais prazer no dilema de Sirius no que em suas próprias sensações. E havia um sorriso difícil de decifrar em seu rosto quando Remus ergueu a cabeça, cobrindo o corpo de Sirius com o seu, uma de suas mãos entre eles, tocando e acariciando a ambos de uma única vez.

E Sirius queria fazer algo, mas sem saber como ou bem o quê, deixou que Remus o puxasse para cima, fazendo com o que ele se sentasse, seu corpo apoiado no encosto da cama. Apertou a cintura do outro quando Remus colocou suas mãos ali e aprofundou o beijo quando o outro tocou seus lábios devagar.

_Tem certeza?_ ambos perguntaram e _se _perguntaram quando olharam um para o outro uma última vez antes de Remus enfiar o rosto no pescoço de Sirius e começar a descer o corpo lentamente, quase que com medo de acabar rápido demais.

Sirius não tinha certeza, nem tinha como ter, mas não também não queria e nem saberia parar caso quisesse. A sensação era tão forte e tão assustadora e, na falta de uma palavra melhor, _familiar_. Como se não estivesse fazendo nada além do que deveria fazer.

Remus ditou o ritmo, abaixando o rosto e respirando rápido, uma série de resmungos inteligíveis, que Sirius daria tudo para poder decifrar, escapando de seus lábios a cada novo movimento. E Sirius mordeu o próprio lábio até quase arrancar sangue, tentando ignorar a crescente impressão de que não podia dar a Remus um terço do prazer que estava recebendo dele.

Sirius soube antes de acontecer, o encontro de um sem número de pequenos detalhes que ele nunca seria capaz de relacionar, e puxou Remus para si com força, segurando-o pela nuca e apertando seus lábios nos dele. Remus parou de se mexer e retribuiu o beijo, meio atrapalhado e sem ar, como se tentasse lidar com as próprias sensações sem ignorar as do outro.

Sirius então sentiu Remus descer uma das mãos de seu rosto em direção ao próprio baixo ventre e soube que era sua vez de tomar a iniciativa. Segurou o outro pela cintura, fazendo com ele saísse de seu colo. Remus olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas deitou de costas na cama, as pernas entreabertas, com Sirius entre elas. Ele o viu fechar os olhos quando suas mãos o tocaram e quando enfiou um dedo e então outro e depois não viu mais nada, pois já tinha abaixado a cabeça, como Remus fizera com ele, instantes mais cedo.

E foi estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, interessante pensar no poder que era a sensação de proporcionar aquilo a outro alguém. E assustador pensar que era tão sério e que não havia mais volta e muito menos uma boa e plausível razão para querer voltar.

**~x~**

Tinham se vestido novamente, retomado o posto de vigilância, sentados no chão, ao lado da cama, longe do alvo fácil das janelas. Tinham também deixado suas varinhas próximas, para qualquer eventualidade.

Só que torciam para não haver nenhuma. Um porque não queria quebrar aquele momento perfeito com palavras, fossem feitiços de defesa ou da invocação de um patrono. O outro porque achava que morreria um pouco caso eles soltassem as mãos, os dedos quentes de todo o tempo que passaram entrelaçados.

Não falavam. Mas se olhavam de vez em quando. E sorriam instantaneamente.

Ocasionalmente, até riam baixinho, um enfiando o rosto no pescoço do outro, para em seguida roubar um beijo que tencionava ser rápido, mas então ninguém estava ali para cronometrar o tempo mesmo.

E sim. Poderia ter durado para sempre.

**Fim**

* * *

**² **_'Por que você veio aqui, / quando sabe / que torna as coisas difíceis para mim? / Quando você sabe, ah, / por que você veio?" _— Trecho retirado da canção **I'm So Sorry**, da banda **The Smiths**.

**¹ **"Silly notes", literalmente, "recados bobos". Também oriundo da letra **I'm So Sorry**.

* * *

**NdA:** Sim, essa fic pode ser lida como uma continuação de "Vigília". Espero que gostem e ganhem muitos presentes do Papai Noel. Feliz natal! :)

**Aviso: **Fic sem betagem e escrita em menos de três horas _e_ às três da manhã. Qualquer absurdo, _duh_, me processem. xD


	3. Tempestade do Inevitável

**Título: **Tempestade do Inevitável**  
Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Capa: **http:// img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v242/ dananorram/ capas/ capa_tempestade-inevitavel01 .jpg **(para ver tire os espaços)  
****Gênero:** Slash/Angst/Drama/Romance  
**Casal:** Sirius/Remus**  
Sumário:** Quando uma vez ouviu que o amor não passava de um punhado de gestos e palavras estúpidas, ele acreditou que tudo podia até ser assim, mas de um jeito que parecesse bonito. E era bonito, de fato. Tema da oneshot 03: _DR (discussão de relacionamento)_  
**Spoilers:** Leu "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Tá valendo.

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass  
**_04 - DR (discussão de relacionamento)_

—**x—**

**Tempestade do Inevitável**  
por Dana Norram

—**x—**

"_Avant la peine et le dégout  
Brisons-là s'il te plait"_**¹**

Fazia mais de duas horas que, sentado no sofá, os braços apoiados nos joelhos, ele fitava a mancha cor de tijolo impregnada ao soalho, uma teia intricada nos veios da madeira. Quase três horas, de repente, na verdade.

Mas ele não percebia. Não estava realmente contando. Só pensava que não tinha coragem de puxar a varinha e limpar aquela mancha. Exterminar o que fazia, _o __que fez_, parte deles.

Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente parte de quem. Ou quem fez. Quem começou.

_Quando._

Não que alguém achasse que seria perfeito.

—x—

"_Sei que é estúpido, mas antes de dormir, eu sempre penso: 'e se de repente eu acordar e ver que tudo foi um sonho?'"_

—x—

Nenhum deles fez questão de esconder dos outros que estavam juntos. Nem de contar, exatamente. Mas eram discretos, sim. E, afinal, todos tinham coisas mais importantes com que se preocuparem.

Perdiam um membro da Ordem por semana. Às vezes dois. E ninguém então falava na hora do jantar, que era comido vorazmente por uns, quase não tocado por outros.

E cada um tirava suas próprias conclusões daquilo tudo em silêncio.

Uma noite, quando um saiu com James para uma missão, o outro escutou Lily chorar escondida. E não soube o que responder quando ela saiu e forçou um sorriso _e_ perguntou se estava tudo bem.

Não soube se foi ali que começou. Nem que noite exatamente foi aquela. Só lembrava de observar o outro na hora de dormir e então se perguntar, pela primeira vez, se tudo estava mesmo bem.

—x—

"_Você sabe que às vezes eu acordo no meio da noite só para ver se você ainda está aqui?"_

—x—

E houve a primeira briga, eventualmente. Das feias. Sem nenhum motivo óbvio ou aparente, mas todas as razões, fundamentadas ou não, apontadas com o dedo em riste, no meio do rosto, um pouco trêmulo de incerteza. Medo de querer que tudo acabasse bem, mas saber que era querer demais.

"Você disse que ia voltar logo" vinha a censura com uma preocupação que deveria estar subentendida no meio das palavras secas, mas nem sempre estava.

'_E por que será que não dá para esquecermos isso e ficarmos felizes só por estarmos juntos?'_, era o que ele pensava só quando era muito tarde e o outro já estava dormindo mesmo.

Assim, engolia-se a dúvida, que descia com o gosto amargo de quem sabe que não era bem isso que esperava.

—x—

"_Eu só queria ter coragem de te acordar também, nessas horas."_

—x—

"James sabe. E o Peter. Eles definitivamente _sabem_."

Ele ergueu o rosto, as sobrancelhas tão juntas que pareceriam desenhadas numa só.

"Só se _você _contou. _Eu _não disse nada." A voz levemente, quase imperceptível, _crítica_, mas que soava como uma acusação gritada. O outro sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa de mão aberta, daqueles que deixam os cinco dedos marcados no rosto.

E não era nada disso. Eram dos seus dois melhores amigos que estavam falando. Que havia de errado? Era com eles? Desde quando havia?

Ninguém sabia mais o que responder. Mas respondiam. Por inércia. Por medo de que o silêncio fosse pior.

"Você sabe que eu não disse nada. Eu disse que achava melhor _não _contar. Mas eles não são estúpidos, entende?"

Um revirar de olhos na penumbra do quarto. Ele nunca soube se o outro percebeu.

"O que quer dizer? Que o estúpido sou eu?"

Mas ouviu-se o suspiro impaciente. Frustrado como uma corrida que não deu em nada.

_Quando, quando foi que começou?_

"Às vezes, eu _juro_, quero crer que sim."

—x—

_Era bem tarde quando se levantou para tomar um copo d'água e andou na ponta dos dedos só para o outro não acordar também. Ele não sabia o que diria ou o que poderia dizer caso precisasse, só que não teria coragem de admitir que tinha passado da hora de conversarem._

—x—

"Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente. É o mundo que está _todo _errado. E é isso que estamos fazendo. Mudando o mundo. E nem sempre todo mundo pode ficar feliz com o jeito que as coisas estão. Você não acha que é bom o fato da gente pelo menos ter em quem confiar?"

Mas como se poderia responder àquela pergunta sem sorrir e sem ter medo de tudo não passar de uma cilada?

"Sim, é...", respondia, afinal. E acrescentava, repetia, mais para se convencer: "É sim."

E o sorriso era de canto de lábios, involuntário, quase no último segundo. Um reflexo dolorido de quem já não tem mais certeza. Acabava estendendo a mão. Mas nem sempre os dedos do outro lado estavam quentes. Em algumas noites o suor era gelado.

E nem sempre os beijos terminavam em abraços.

—x—

_Suas diferenças funcionavam como complementos. Não eram, então, problemas. Até descobrirem que a inconseqüência não era assim tão charmosa quando estavam no meio de uma batalha e a própria vida não era mais a única com a qual se preocupar. E que aquilo que chamavam de querer tudo perfeito na verdade parecia só uma desculpa para criticar com mais freqüência._

—x—

"Hoje eu vi um casal na rua, abraçado, debaixo da chuva. E sabe de uma coisa? Tinha algo de _tão_ estranho neles."

A frase foi jogada no ar e lá ficou por alguns minutos. O outro não ouviu. Ou fingiu não ouvir. E quem disse, não ligou. Preferiu não ligar. Era difícil entender que o que sentia não tinha nada a ver com a guerra ou com as mortes de rostos conhecidos, mas sim com aquilo que tinha esperado e que não era mais capaz de enxergar.

E quando o outro já estava adormecido, ao seu lado, abraçando-o pelas costas, ele olhou para cima e falou, mais para dentro do que para fora. E em voz baixa:

"Sabe?" E seu corpo se arrepiou, como um mau presságio. "Parecia até que eles não sentiam frio."

—x—

_Disseram que havia um traidor. Todo mundo olhou para os lados, mas para ninguém em especial._

Ele olhou para mim.

—x—

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

Mas ele nem se lembrava mais o que havia dito. Nem exatamente o que _quisera_ dizer. Só sabia que a reação do outro era estranha. Que, de repente, ele não o reconhecia mais. Quando tudo tinha começado a se desmantelar? Quando eles tinham passado a olhar para o outro e se perguntar que _olhar _era aquele... que nunca tinham percebido antes?

"Nada."

E, de certa forma, era verdade.

—x—

_O soco doeu menos do que a hora em que o outro o encarou, do alto, respirando rápido, a óbvia vontade de desabar no chão ao seu lado, aprisionada pelas linhas firmes do rosto. Olhos vermelhos e lábios apertados, o queixo que tremia como se tivesse sido ele a receber o golpe._

—x—

"Ei."

Os lábios estavam secos quando se tocaram de leve. Um deles ainda manchado de vermelho-barro, bem no canto. Nenhum dos dois tivera coragem de levantar naquela madrugada para beber água. O aperto dos braços de ambos era então mais forte do que o normal. A respiração controlada como o traçar de uma linha reta.

"Não consigo dormir", disse baixinho e, de olhos fechados, sentiu o outro sorrir.

E quis sorrir também. Só não sabia mais _como _sem parecer que estava mentindo de alguma forma. Para si. Para o outro.

"Nem eu", admitiu, mas não falou mais nada. Deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro quente e acabou adormecendo. Exatamente oito minutos depois. Ele não sabia. Nenhum deles.

Tinha sido a última chance.

—x—

_Quando uma vez ouviu que o amor não passava de um punhado de gestos e palavras estúpidas, ele acreditou que tudo podia até ser assim, mas de um jeito que parecesse bonito. E era bonito, de fato._

Até não ser mais.

—x—

Percebeu que adormecera no sofá e a primeira coisa que fez foi certificar-se de que a mancha seca e avermelhada ainda estava lá no chão. A prova de que tinham tentado e se alterado, mas que talvez fosse melhor assim.

Sabia que caso abaixasse o rosto, daria para sentir o cheiro metálico e que, se estendesse o braço, a mancha sairia debaixo de suas unhas. Mas preferiu não se mexer. Optou por deixá-la tornar-se parte da madeira.

E acabou por pensar onde o outro andaria e quem, afinal, tinha deixado chegar àquele ponto. Qual das atitudes fora a prova que faltava.

Mas não era culpa dele.

—x—

"_Você sabe que sempre pode voltar a dormir."_

—x—

"Você não tem nada para me contar?"

Não.

Não tinham mais.

Saíam antes que o outro acordasse. Fingiam dormir um sono profundo para que outro pudesse se esgueirar para fora da cama em silêncio. Mas não resistiam aos beijos que machucavam a boca, nem às mãos arranhando por debaixo do suéter.

Não se davam a oportunidade de tentar consertar o que parecia não ter mais conserto.

E não importava mais quem tinha perguntado e nem quem não tinha respondido.

Estavam ambos errados.

"_Je pourrais t'éviter le pire  
Mais le meilleur est à venir"_**²**

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹ **_'Antes da pena e do desgosto / Vamos terminar, por favor'_.  
**² **_'Eu poderia evitar o pior / Mas o melhor está por vir'_.

- Trechos de **Avant la Haine** ("Antes do Ódio"), canção integrante da trilha sonora do filme **Dans Paris**, de Christophe Honoré.

* * *

**NdA:** O título da fic também saiu da letra da música em questão e _sim_, o lance de não ficar claro quem é quem falando é _proposital_. Se a fic pode ser considerada uma continuação de "Vigília" e "Silly notes"? Pode. :)

**Agradecimentos:** À Katherine, que betou e foi um amorzinho e a Lily, que leu muito _Watchmen_ e fez comparações felizes que me deixaram sorrindo. Merci, gurias! o/


	4. Watchtower

**Título:** Watchtower  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Gen, Slash/Angst  
**Personagem/Casal:** Peter, Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário:** Você sabia que tinha achado uma pequena semente de discórdia. // Tema da oneshot 04: A visão do Peter sobre Sirius/Remus  
**Spoilers:** Leu "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Tá valendo.

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (2ª Edição)  
**_15 - A visão do Peter sobre Sirius/Remus_

—**x—**

**Watchtower  
**por Dana Norram

—**x—**

Você achava que não havia jeito. Que seria morto no final das contas. _Como sair daquela situação?_, você se perguntara, mais de uma vez, após andar de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos. No fundo você sabia, melhor do que qualquer um, que não havia modo de separá-los. Como colocar um contra o outro? Você esteve lá, afinal, todo o tempo. Com todos eles. Você participou, presenciou. Você _viveu_.

Era cruel, você sabia. Mas você não tinha escolha. E sabia disso também.

Você ficou noites demais acordado até de madrugada, porque por mais que gostasse de dormir, o sono simplesmente não vinha. E mesmo quando vinha, tinha olhos vermelhos e uma voz sibilante que batia dentro da sua cabeça até finalmente acordá-lo. E você se descobria molhado de suor, as mãos trêmulas demais para alcançar o copo d'água, aquele que sua mãe sempre deixava na sua mesa de cabeceira, sem derrubá-lo.

E era sempre um banho de água fria chegar atrasado à reunião da Ordem daquele dia e perceber que nenhum deles _percebia_ o que você estava passando.

James não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além da ruiva e do recém-nascido ao seu lado. Ele não percebeu que era você, o seu amigo de tantos anos, quem _precisava_ desesperadamente de ajuda e de atenção. Ele não percebeu porque estava ocupado demais acariciando o bebê de cabelo negro e sorrindo e fazendo planos para o futuro.

_Futuro que dependia de você_, você pensou, sem perceber que aquilo o satisfazia.

E ele não era o único, lógico. Sirius e Remus também tinham sua parte na história. Sirius não parava de pajear o afilhado e sorrir e falar tudo que ensinaria para ele. E, Remus, aquele que você esperava que percebesse, talvez por ele ser o mais observador de todos, também não pareceu notar que havia algo de errado com você. Ele apenas retorquia aos comentários de Sirius, sorrindo também, falando que teria um trabalho dobrado para consertar tudo que ele e James ensinariam ao pobrezinho.

E, sim, eles estavam _sorrindo_. Todos eles. Sorrindo, felizes enquanto o mundo desabava na _sua_ cabeça. Enquanto você forçava cada sorriso. Como dizer? Como dizer que você precisava traí-los para continuar vivo?

Você não percebeu, mas foi naqueles dias que você desenvolveu o hábito de ouvir atrás das portas. De esperar uns instantes a mais antes de entrar na sala de reunião. Foi quando você, em sua paranóia, passou começou a achar que eles já não falavam _tudo_ na sua frente. Na verdade, você sabia que não era paranóia. Era um pouco de culpa.

Culpa que se transformava em raiva e em seguida em alívio ao perceber que as risadas entreouvidas através da madeira pareciam maiores e mais felizes do que aquelas quando você estava por perto, bem na frente deles. Você não fazia falta ou diferença. Eles não precisam de você. Não estavam mais na escola e não precisavam de alguém que dissesse o quão brilhantes, espertos e inteligentes eles eram.

Você descobrira então que podia fazer _aquilo_. E que não morreria de culpa. Que já os traíra de qualquer forma, aí dentro. Você só não sabia ainda _como_. Como desmantelar uma relação sem falhas? Como fazer com se abrisse uma brecha? James e Lily estavam sempre tão bem vigiados, seguros, rodeados por seus amigos...

Mas você descobriu. Sem querer, você sabia, sim. E foi por causa do hábito de ouvir atrás da porta. Foi por ter chegado atrasado _demais_ um dia. Ou será que foi alguém que se esquecera de lhe dizer a hora exata? É. Você também pensou isso. Você sabia que aquilo era não só possível como provável.

Por um instante, naquela noite, você achou que não havia mais ninguém lá. Nada de vozes. Era estranho. Dificilmente havia silêncio nas reuniões. A não ser que alguém tivesse morrido e, se fosse esse o caso, você saberia. Provavelmente antes de todos eles. Mas em seguida vieram sons que você não conseguiu reconhecer de imediato. Parecia o farfalhar de tecidos e então um ruído de móveis saindo do lugar. Uma cadeira caindo. Confuso, você abriu a porta, só um pouco, o suficiente para espiar. Espiar sim, pois era isso que você era.

E você voltou àquela noite para casa andando, a raiva batendo com força dentro da cabeça. Eles. Todos eles. _Felizes_.

Não era à toa que nem Remus notara que havia de algo errado com você. Não, não era à toa. Não quando ele estava obviamente muito ocupado com as mãos de Sirius dentro de suas calças...

E você respirou fundo, se perguntando como não percebera antes. Como todos os seus amigos haviam formado um círculo vicioso do qual você não fazia mais parte. Sirius o melhor amigo de James. Remus, o caso de Sirius. Lily a esposa de James, a amiga de Remus. E, você? E quanto a você?

Você agora não passava da lembrança de última hora.

Você não dormiu naquela noite, outra vez. Mas não foi por causa dos olhos vermelhos e da voz. Não. Agora era porque sabia _como_.

No começo, porém, parecia não haver brecha. Sirius e Remus não se olhavam demais. Não se tocavam mais do que o necessário. Falavam num tom de camaradagem que você não notaria nada de mais caso não soubesse.

Mas você sabia.

Sabia e viu o quanto Remus ficou chateado quando Sirius bateu a mão na mesa, indignado, ao saber que uma matilha de lobisomens assassinara um vilarejo a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Você também viu Remus se recuperar bem rápido da reação e compartilhar suas informações sobre o assunto para bolar uma estratégia de contra-ataque. E você viu, definitivamente viu, Sirius olhar Remus, falando daquele jeito, como se perguntasse: _"Como ele sabe de tudo isso?"_.

Você sabia que tinha achado uma pequena semente de discórdia. Você então ajudou a plantá-la.

E a regou com inveja.

Foi por trás de uma porta, após se despedir dizendo que precisava ver sua mãe, que você escutou a primeira briga. Havia mágoa demais nas palavras de Remus, medo em excesso nos gritos de Sirius. Você também pensou no quanto deveria se sentir mal pelos seus amigos, mas, de novo, você se lembrou quase imediatamente, nenhum deles pareceu se sentir mal por você. Pelas suas olheiras. Pelos seus longos silêncios na espera de que algum deles percebesse e lhe dissesse o que fazer. Que o salvasse.

As coisas até pareciam estar melhores na reunião do dia seguinte. E havia uma marca arroxeada no pescoço de Sirius que fez seu estômago revirar um pouco, mas que lhe arrancou um sorriso ao vê-lo dizer a James que aquilo foi de um feitiço que passou raspando. Mas o que fez você sorrir de verdade foi perceber que Remus não riu, cúmplice ou mesmo ficou levemente constrangido. _Não_. A sua expressão era muito parecida com aquela que ele ostentava ao observar os móveis destruídos na Casa dos Gritos, quando os quatro acordavam juntos, após as noites de Lua Cheia. Remus parecia assustado, medroso. E arrependido.

Você sabia que ele se perguntava se aquilo era certo. Você também sabia que, por mais certo que talvez fosse, durante a noite, quando havia silêncio, nossas mentes tendiam a nos carregar pelas estradas mais escuras, onde não havia outras vozes além da sua para levá-lo a pior das conclusões. Remus e Sirius chegariam a esse lugar também, assim como você chegara. Era só uma questão de tempo. E de usar as palavras certas.

E você perguntou, quando sabia que era a hora mais errada de perguntar: _"Sirius, eu não vi Aluado essa semana... O quê? Jura que ele estava vigiando com Fabian? Estranho. Não. Não é nada. Eu que devo ter me enganado."_ E você escutou com atenção quando Remus começou a reclamar depois de horas de silêncio numa noite de vigia, mais para si do que para você, como às vezes achava que, depois daquela história dos lobisomens, todos olhavam para ele desconfiado. Você então respondera, fingindo que aquilo saiu de repente, sem pensar, do íntimo e não da superfície: _"Mas você tem de entender, Aluado, com a família que Sirius teve, não é de se estranhar ele agir assim, certo? Ora, veja a prima dele."_

E um dia eles não estavam mais se falando. E você sabia pelos olhares magoados que um lançava para o outro quando o outro não estava olhando. E você descobriu que sentia satisfação e não arrependimento. Afinal, quem melhor do que você para dizer o quão ruim era ter certeza de que não era mais necessário? Que não fazia mais diferença? Era bom saber que você não era mais o único que estava sozinho.

Você sabia que estivera lá para eles por muito tempo. Para _todos_ eles. E que mesmo assim eles se agarraram uns aos outros, formando elos e cadeias dos quais você não fazia mais parte. Eles esqueceram de você e não se arrependiam disso. Você só estava dando o troco, mostrando que sim, você era importante e sabia, sabia se virar sozinho. Sabia viver sem eles.

Mas Sirius e Remus não sabiam viver um sem o outro. E você percebeu isso também. Eles tinham se acostumado, tal como você se acostumara à ausência deles e de James, a dependerem do que o outro sentia. Você viu Remus quase ser atingido por um feitiço ou dois no meio de uma luta, distraído demais com o jeito maníaco com que Sirius atacava um grupo de Comensais. E você estava do lado de Sirius quando ele alugou um apartamento no subúrbio e disse que aquele seria um novo esconderijo e que você não podia contar a ninguém sobre ele. Você sabia, e como sabia, que esse "ninguém" incluía Remus. Você, obviamente, não contou.

Mas deu a entender. E mais de uma vez. O suficiente.

Você não soube o que responder quando Sirius lhe pediu para ser o Fiel. Você, de verdade, jamais acreditou que seria tão fácil. O que um punhado de palavras podia fazer. No fim, você soube que não fez nada que eles não quisessem desde o começo. Soube que mesmo escutar conversas por trás da porta aconteceu por acaso e que aquela inveja que você alimentou não seria a mesma se eles não tivessem se esquecido.

Esquecido que você também conseguiu se transformar num animago. Que roubou tantos doces da cozinha quanto eles. Que você ajudou a desenhar o mapa e aceitou detenções que nem mesmo merecia.

Ainda assim todos tinham seguido com seus próprios planos, deixando que você se contentasse em escutar a vida deles por trás da porta.

Ninguém podia realmente condená-lo por dormir bem naquela noite.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre o título: **'Watchtower' significa 'torre de vigia' em inglês. Tirei da canção _All Along The Watchtower_ do Bear McCreary (embora o deus-google jure que ela foi composta pelo Bob Dylan, então, fica aí os créditos de ambos), simplesmente porque estava ouvindo a dita cuja enquanto escrevia a fic e achei que combinava.

* * *

**NdA:** No fim isso aqui ficou muito mais uma fic sobre porque o Peter traiu do que o que ele acha da relação Sirius e Remus, mas, nhééé. Eu tentei. xD Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem-vindas, vocês sabem.

**Agradecimentos: **A N. Shibboleth, minha nova e genial beta e também a Tainara Black, por ter proposto o Challenge que me ajudou a escrever a fic. Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas! :)


	5. Hello, darkness

**Título:** Hello, darkness  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Slash/Angst  
**Personagem/Casal:** Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário:** "Toda noite é igual. Todas elas... terminam do mesmo jeito agora." // Tema da oneshot 05: _Cena de batalha da Ordem em que um salve o outro_.  
**Spoilers:** Leu "Prisioneiro de Azkaban"? Tá valendo.

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (2ª Edição)**  
_21 - Cena de batalha da Ordem em que um salve o outro_

—**x—**

**Hello, darkness  
**por Dana Norram

—**x—**

"_Hello, darkness, my old friend  
__I've come to talk with you again  
__Because a vision softly creeping  
__Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
__And the vision  
__That was planted in my brain  
__Still remains  
__Within the sound of silence."_ **¹**

"Toda noite é igual. Todas elas... terminam do mesmo jeito agora."

Ele ergue os olhos da rua e vira o rosto para examinar o outro. Franze o cenho, corre os dedos pelos cabelos e traga um pouco do ar noturno. Sente-o úmido e gelado entrar nos pulmões de uma só vez. É o tipo de dor estranha e, ele diria, até um pouco boa. Na verdade, ele está é surpreso que o outro tenha sequer falado com ele. Eles não conversavam muito. Não naqueles dias. Não mais.

"A gente faz o melhor que a gente pode. Você sabe disso."

O outro não o encara. Joga a cabeça para trás e faz uma careta. Ele consegue ver o rosto torcido de perfil e até _quer_ sorrir para o outro, mas sabe que não consegue e nem pode mais, mesmo. Sorrir para ele agora seria como alimentar as esperanças de um moribundo. De dois, na verdade.

"Um corpo para enterrar ou para esconder. Um pai, uma mãe, esposa, filhos para avisar..." A voz é baixinha, quase uma confissão para ninguém em especial. Só o desejo de falar e pôr para fora o que parece bobagem, mas que não é. Só não sabe disso. "Eu não sei se agüento mais."

O peso da mão que ele quer erguer e colocar no ombro do outro é maior do que o das palavras presas na garganta. Podia ser um _'vai dar tudo certo'_ ou quem sabe até um 'shhh, eu estou aqui'. Mas ele sabe que não pode tocá-lo por mais que queira. Sabe que não tem porque mentir com palavras quando o silêncio já faz isso tão bem.

As noites duravam muito mais agora, na verdade, os dois tinham de admitir. Especialmente noites como aquela, em que eram obrigados a trabalhar juntos. Já iam meses naquilo. Do desviar o olhar e fitar o chão, desconversar, ignorar o sentimento inquietante preso no peito, traído pelas mãos trêmulas.

Arrependimento, talvez. Medo, era mais provável.

Impotência, certamente.

"Vou dar uma olhada, ver se está tudo calmo por aí." Ergue a varinha, o corpo, mas não olha para o canto que o outro se encontra. Não o vê concordar com a cabeça, assentindo. Nem os lábios formarem as palavras _'Tenha cuidado'_.

Talvez ele tivesse. Só talvez, se tivesse visto.

Um som de explosão que parece sair de um sonho ruim ecoa pelo beco e alcança o esconderijo. O coração acelera e as mãos suam tão gelado quanto sereno. São exatos dois segundos de hesitação. De medo e até uma certa esperança de que as coisas finalmente acabariam. A falta de olhares e palavras. Mas essa esperança morre tão rápido que ele pode se permitir fingir que nunca sequer a sentiu. A esperança que cai em algum lugar no meio do chão enlamaçado enquanto ele corre atrás do silêncio que se seguiu após a explosão.

Encontra o outro caído no chão, com sangue ao redor, a varinha longe, mas respirando, com dificuldade. Vivo. Quer correr para ele, mas o que faz é erguer o braço e chamar o feitiço que ilumina tudo ao redor. E vê dois comensais, as cabeças cobertas, também erguerem as varinhas, caminhando na sua direção, crentes de que tinham dado cabo do outro e prontos para atacar o segundo.

Sua mente fica branca, sem saber o que fazer. Se pergunta se consegue suportar mesmo mais uma noite igual às outras. Imagina se talvez aquela fosse a vez deles terem seus corpos escondidos ou de seus amigos receberem a notícia que ninguém queria ouvir.

As palavras ecoam de trás dele. Então, dois jatos verdes. Certeiros. Fatais. Dois corpos caídos na sua frente, em silêncio. Fica parado, o braço da varinha ainda erguido, petrificado. Escuta o gemido de dor, o arfar de alguém tentando se mexer. Volta-se e não pode evitar. Não dessa vez. Olha nos olhos e vê, assustado, um pouco gratidão. Por ter ido atrás, por ter distraído os comensais, mesmo sem querer. Também vê raiva de si mesmo, do que tinha acabado de fazer e pode jurar que sim, havia sim, um resquício de algo que não era nem raiva, nem gratidão, nem mesmo esperança...

"Eu estou bem." O outro diz, meio seco, quando se aproxima para ajudá-lo a levantar. "Pode deixar, eu estou bem."

Vê a mão machada de sangue, que por algum tempo segurara o braço ferido, se apoiar no chão de pedras. Vê os dentes rangerem e então morderem o lábio inferior para segurar outro gemido de dor. Dá-lhe as costas, ergue a varinha e aponta para os dois corpos caídos, transformando-os em ossos. Outro movimento e algumas pedras próximas da sarjeta são removidas por alguns instantes, os ossos então depositados debaixo delas, os ruídos abafados pelo peso da noite.

Volta-se para o outro, já de pé, usando a própria varinha para fazer um curativo no braço. Quer perguntar _'Por que não me deixa te ajudar?'_, mas não o faz. Já fizera sua parte. Enterrado aquilo que crescia entre eles. Que os separava. Não que fosse ajudar, na verdade.

Ele não pergunta porque sabe a resposta. E porque tem medo dela.

"Acha que consegue aparatar?" É o que acaba saindo de seus lábios, depois de um inspirar incerto. Hesitação, de novo.

O outro o encara por alguns instantes, as palavras prontas, na ponta da língua. Desafiadoras demais até para serem levadas a sério. Sente-se infantil ali, percebendo o que tinha feito, querendo desfazer até o que não fizera. Desde a luz verde até os ossos debaixo das pedras. Não diz nada, mas balança a cabeça. Afirmativo.

'Obrigado.' Quer dizer também, mas não diz.

Mas tampouco recua ao sentir seu braço ser segurado com força.

"'_Fools,' said I, 'you do not know  
__Silence like a cancer grows.'  
_'_Hear my words that I might teach you,  
__Take my arms that I might reach you.'  
__But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
__And echoed in the wells of silence."_ **²**

**Fim**

**

* * *

¹** _"Olá, escuridão, minha velha amiga / Eu vim conversar com você outra vez/ Por causa de uma visão que devagar rastejou / E deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava adormecido / E a visão / Que foi plantada no meu cérebro / Ainda continua / Dentro do som do silêncio."_

**²** _"'Tolos', eu disse, 'Você não sabe / O silêncio cresce como um câncer' / 'Escute as palavras que eu posso te ensinar, / Segure meus braços que eu posso te alcançar.' / Mas minhas palavras vão cair como gotas de chuva, / E ecoar no poço do silêncio."_

Os dois trechos pertencem à canção "The Sound Of Silence" (O Som do Silêncio) de **Simon & Garfunkel**.

* * *

**NdA:** Acredito que essa fic seja a última da leva "Sirius e Remus durante a 1ª Ordem". Acho que já esgotei o tema. o.O

**Agradecimentos:** A N. Shibboleth, pela betagem rápida e tão amor. E a "Watchmen" (O filme, no caso), que me deixou viciada nessa música.


	6. Aviõezinhos de papel

**Título: **A única diferença entre nós é que eu nunca aprendi a fazer aviõezinhos de papel  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Gênero: **Romance/Humor  
**Personagem/Casal: **Sirius/Remus, James/Lily  
**Sumário: **Era meio como estar ciente de um segredo que ninguém te pediu exatamente para guardar. Tema da oneshot 06: James chamando Sirius para uma conversa após reparar que o amigo está sempre de olho em Remus trocando de roupa.  
**Spoilers: **HP e a Ordem da Fênix

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (2ª Edição)  
**_11 - James chamando Sirius para uma conversa após reparar que o amigo está sempre de olho em Remus trocando de roupa_

—**x—**

**A única diferença entre nós ****é que eu nunca aprendi a fazer aviõezinhos de papel  
**por Dana Norram

—**x—**

Primeiro, obviamente, ele pensou que estava vendo coisas. Que seus óculos, até então fiéis e destemidos companheiros de toda uma vida, finalmente o estavam traindo.

Ele piscou, mais de uma vez até, e conferiu se aquilo que estava tomando era realmente suco de abóbora e não alguma substância alucinógena ilícita que ele e Sirius pretendiam despejar na sopa dos sonserinos mais tarde. Daí se levantou, foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e aproveitou para usar um feitiço de limpeza nas lentes dos óculos (só mesmo por garantia), antes de voltar ao dormitório.

A cena acima, porém, teve de se repetir por quase uma semana inteira antes que James Potter chegasse à conclusão de que nada daquilo era, na verdade, apenas fruto de sua brilhante (e quase sempre incompreendida) imaginação. Tratava-se de um fato. Aterrador e cruel, sim, mas também incontestável.

Sirius Black, seu melhor amigo de todo o mundo, futuro padrinho do casamento que um dia ele teria com a sua amada (ainda que um tanto relutante) Lily Evans, mestre em pregar peças, além de uma ótima companhia para suas escapadas noturnas a Hogsmeade, andava, vejam vocês, prestando demasiada atenção em uma certa pessoa — enquanto esta se decidia entre as calças pretas ou marrons.

O que não seria nenhum grande problema, para ser sincero, se essa pessoa em questão não fosse Remus Lupin.

James, depois de se convencer de que não estava sendo alvo de uma brincadeira de muito, _mas muito mesmo_, mau gosto, tentou ficar calmo e analisar a situação o mais friamente que alguém com toda a sua _vivacidade_ poderia fazê-lo. Procurou, então, por um motivo menos óbvio e, _por favor_, _por favor_, sensato para que o seu melhor amigo fosse _obrigado_ a passar aqueles longos e pouco confortáveis minutos encarando partes do corpo de Remus que (na sua mais humilde opinião) _jamais_ deveriam ver à luz do dia — quanto mais uma luz do dia compartilhada por _ele_.

Ele então se ocupou de voltar com a mente para o momento em que tudo começara, tentando entender e, quem sabe, mesmo sem muitas esperanças, _descobrir _que apenas se enganara.

E o primeiro sinal, ele acabou admitindo depois, foram os aviõezinhos de papel.

Sirius tinha essa _coisa_ com aviõezinhos. Ele costumava rasgar as margens de seus pergaminhos durante as aulas e encantá-los com um feitiço que James nunca conseguiu entender, antes de incumbir-lhes as mais ingratas missões — como cometer suicídio dentro da poção de Snape apenas cinco segundos antes do sino tocar, mas a tempo de arruinar o trabalho de horas do sonserino.

Seu amigo usava aviõezinhos de papel para tudo. Para passar recados idiotas aos colegas no meio da aula, para atazanar a vida de professores e alunos durante o almoço ou jantar (James jamais entendeu como Sirius nunca era pego) e também para passar o tempo. No decorrer dos anos, ele ampliara o número de modelos (alguns a aviões eram tão grandes que, vira mexe, eram usados para o transporte do que eles chamavam de _Artilharia Pesada Contra Sonserinos_, ou seja, bombas de bosta — mas James gostava de eufemismos) e vivia às voltas com revistas trouxas de aviação. Foi apenas depois de se conformar que nunca teria seu próprio avião que Sirius se voltou para as motocicletas (e nada do que James dissesse o convenceu de que elas não foram feitas para _voar_), embora nunca tivesse deixado de lado os seus pequenos aviões de papel.

Mas okay, estamos nos perdendo aqui.

O ponto é que James deveria ter percebido que havia algo de errado com Sirius quando os aviõezinhos de papel simplesmente _pararam_. Na maior parte dos dias Sirius não levantaria o rabo da cadeira nem mesmo para pedir uma pena emprestada, mas agora ele não só se mexia o máximo possível, parecendo até que tinha formigas na cadeira, como também dera a perguntar se Remus tinha entendido a lição, se Remus sabia como resolver aquela fórmula de Aritmancia e se Remus, assim, _por acaso_, não poderia lhe passar o sal.

A forma como sua mente o conduzia àquela conclusão o deixava com a sensação de estar preso dentro de um dos aviõezinhos de papel de Sirius, largado à deriva em seus pensamentos. E ele sentia que a qualquer momento ia se chocar com um grande e constrangedor monte de realidade. Daqueles que te deixam com a cabeça zunindo por horas.

O lance de Sirius ficar secando Remus trocando de roupa deixou James seriamente perturbado. Ele, afinal, não espera ver seus amigos de tantos anos numa situação assim. Nada contra. Sobrava mais, na verdade. Mas era bem esquisito. Meio como estar ciente de um segredo que ninguém te pediu exatamente para _guardar_, mas que você tampouco se imagina saindo e contando por aí.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele reuniu toda a sua coragem Grifinória (ainda que James tenha pensado vagamente se perguntar para o seu melhor amigo se ele estava a fim do lobisomem da turma era realmente corajoso ou só simplesmente estúpido) e chamou Sirius de canto no primeiro sábado depois daquela que ele mais tarde chamaria de a mais longa semana de toda a sua vida.

Sirius estava obviamente distraído enquanto James repetia o discurso que havia ensaiado com tanto afinco sobre como eles eram amigos e como nada, nada mesmo, mudaria aquilo. Tão distraído que rasgou um pedaço do pergaminho das anotações da aula de Feitiços de James e, inconscientemente, começou a dobrá-lo no formato de um aviãozinho.

O olhar de James seguiu o de Sirius, enquanto ele passava a encarar o outro canto do Salão Comunal, onde Remus jogava uma partida de _Snap Explosivo_ com Peter. O mesmo olhar que Sirius tinha ao observar, meio descarado, meio de canto de olho, Remus trocar de roupa ao lado de sua cama todas as manhãs, as costas marcadas por cicatrizes desaparecendo por debaixo de suéteres surrados. Um misto de admiração e... e...

"Cara, você é tão patético." Saiu, sem que James realmente tivesse a intenção. E Sirius o encarou diretamente, pela primeira vez naquela semana. Mas ele não parecia zangado.

"Há quanto tempo você sabe?" Ele perguntou, desta vez só olhando de esguelha para os outros dois marotos mais afastados. E acrescentou, logo em seguida. "Eu estou dando tanto na cara assim?"

James riu alto, fazendo um grupo de meninas olhar na direção deles, inclusive Lily, ele percebeu, antes que ela voltasse para o livro em sua mão.

"Bastante, meu caro. Como se não bastasse esse ar _avoado_." E nisso James pegou o aviãozinho que Sirius dobrara e o manejou próximo da cabeça do outro. "Você me proporcionou a semana mais constrangedora do universo. Porque você não vai espiá-lo, sei lá eu, no banheiro, sabe, num lugar que eu não me sinta tentado a te oferecer um babador?"

Sirius segurou um meio sorriso. "Pelo menos agora você sabe como eu me sinto. Também é constrangedor ver você lambendo o chão por onde a Evans passa."

James estreitou os olhos por de trás dos óculos.

"Isso é golpe baixo, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei."

James sorriu e olhou para o aviãozinho de papel feito com um pedaço de seus pergaminhos, observando restos da sua própria letra na superfície, mas sem realmente conseguir ler coisa alguma. Talvez ele só tivesse rabiscado naquela aula. Talvez no fundo ele também estivesse tão distraído quanto Sirius.

"Você devia falar com ele." Acabou dizendo, depois de um tempo, quando tinha desistido de analisar o pequeno avião.

Sirius desviou o olhar de Remus e encarou James, uma expressão meio mordaz no rosto.

"E você devia tomar jeito para ver se a Evans te dá uma chance."

James olhou para o grupo de meninas ali perto e depois para Remus afastado. E então de volta para ele e Sirius. Sentiu-se cúmplice do amigo como não se sentia há tempos.

"É, eu devia."

Sirius então se levantou, dando um tapinha nos seus ombros e daí tomando o aviãozinho de suas mãos.

"É, eu também." Mas em vez de ir na direção de Remus, como James supôs que ele faria, Sirius rapidamente lançou o pequeno avião na direção do grupo de meninas, que pousou no colo de Evans e, dando um sorriso presunçoso para James, ele então saiu apressado pelo buraco do retrato.

James só entendeu porque Evans não brigou com ele na hora quando a jovem o parou no corredor depois do almoço, para lhe devolver o que se revelou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, com as letras "L & E" desenhadas na superfície. Normalmente ele teria medo da reação de Lily, mas agora fazia toda a diferença o fato dela estar sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça, os longos cabelos acaju caindo na frente do seu rosto.

E quando James encontrou Sirius mais tarde, conversando com Remus sobre nenhum assunto em particular, ele também quis fazer algo que pudesse ajudar o amigo, embora não conseguisse pensar em nada que não traísse o segredo que, de certa forma, lhe fora confessado.

Não que ele não pudesse aprender a fazer alguns aviõezinhos de papel.

**Fim**

* * *

**ETA: **Mais de uma pessoa perguntou, então, achei melhor acrescentar essa nota: as letras que estão rabiscadas no pedaço de pergaminho que o Sirius joga na Lily são realmente um "L" e um "E" de "Lily Evans". Eu me baseei naquela cena que Harry entra na lembrança do Snape em Ordem da Fênix e vê o James rabiscar as duas letras num pergaminho, junto do desenho de um pomo. :)

* * *

**NdA:** Agora vamos de _Marauders Era_!

**Agradecimentos:** A **N. Shibboleth**, por ser beta fofa e arrumar todos os meus aviõezinhos. :)


	7. Sangue amargo

**Título: **Sangue amargo  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Gênero: **Angst/Family  
**Personagem/Casal: **Regulus, Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário: **"O ponto é: você vai mesmo embora?"  
**Spoilers: **HP7

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (3ª Edição)  
Capa #22:** (_http:// img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v242/ dananorram/ labma/ capas/ sangue-amargo .jpg_ – para ver, tire os espaços – by Dana Norram): **IMG 31 **(sugerida por Moony Sensei) / **Frase:** _"Não existe um caminho em que todos possam ser felizes."_ (Subabru Sumeragi – X-1999, sugerida por Moony Sensei) / **Título:** _Sangue amargo_ (sugerido por Dana Norram)

**

* * *

**

**Sangue amargo  
**por Dana Norram

"Você não está pensando mesmo em ir, certo? Assim, você obviamente não está _pensando_ de jeito nenhum, mas-"

Sirius inspirou e esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. Olhou para cima. Por algum motivo, crescera com a esperança de que um dia, quando precisasse tirar a cabeça de alguma coisa _para valer_, tudo que precisava era deitar de olhos fechados, como se esperasse sonhar. Mas era difícil. Ainda mais quando aquela voz, como uma irritante consciência, não calava.

"O ponto é: você vai mesmo embora?"

Virou-se para encarar o irmão mais novo. Seu único irmão. A única pessoa daquela casa que não esquivava o olhar ao vê-lo, fosse de medo pelo o que ele se tornara, fosse de remorso por não ter tentado só um pouco mais. Os olhos da mesma cor estavam assustados diante do desconhecido, mesmo que o conhecido fosse pior. E não teve coragem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, de dizer a verdade, como se orgulhava tanto.

Mas Regulus, sendo seu irmão, não tinha nada de estúpido. Só era um pouco ingênuo. E ingenuidade, Sirius sabia, a gente não mudava só por opção. Apenas agradecia pelo tempo que fosse possível mantê-la intacta.

"Por quê?" Pergunta tão desnecessária quanto seria resposta. Sirius sabia, Regulus sabia. Sabiam também que havia respostas demais.

Levantou-se, deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até a janela do quarto. Sentiu Regulus acompanhá-lo com o olhar e, logo em seguida, com os pés.

"Que está olhando?" O irmão quis saber, tentando espiar por cima do seu ombro. Eles eram quase da mesma altura agora, mas não importava, mesmo. Regulus sempre seria aquele que esperava para ser levantado pelas axilas.

"A liberdade." Sirius abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que o irmão entrara no quarto. "Eu posso senti-la debaixo dos meus dedos, só faltava..."

"Coragem?"

Sirius olhou para o irmão com o cenho franzido. Não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa com ele. Não acreditava que eles ainda podiam ter um diálogo de qualquer forma. Concluiu, de repente, que não prestara atenção ao fato de o irmão ter crescido. Sentiu que fora injusto ao ignorar suas perguntas e tentativas.

"Não me faltou coragem, faltava... não sei. O motivo, acho. A oportunidade."

Viu o irmão olhar para as paredes que os cercavam. Havia pôsteres de motocicletas trouxas e rosetas da Grinifória. Mas são os das garotas de roupas de banho que Regulus fita com alguma curiosidade.

"Que é?" Sirius pergunta, debochado. "Quer ficar com esses para você quando eu for embora?"

E Regulus lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e incredulidade que Sirius estava acostumado a receber do próprio espelho pelas manhãs, ao perceber que acordara mais um dia preso naquele lugar. Uma piada sem graça.

"Achei que você estivesse saindo com aquele mestiço, sabe, o Lupin. Achei que fosse por isso que você ia embora."

Sirius virou-se para o irmão com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Remus não tem nada a ver com isso." Disse, mas mordeu a língua. "Até tem, mas, bom, não é só isso. Você sabe que o problema é _tudo_."

"Até eu?"

A voz saiu pequena, invejosa, e com uma pitada de medo de ouvir um _'sim'_ em retorno.

"Você não fez nada de errado." _Ainda_, Sirius quis acrescentar, mas não pôde. Aquele momento era algo que ele achou que tinha perdido para sempre há muito tempo. Quase lamentou ter levantado da mesa no meio do almoço naquele dia mais cedo, sem falar nada ou retrucar diante de mais um comentário ácido da mãe. Se tivesse gritado, brigado, Regulus acharia que tudo ia voltar ao normal e eles não estariam ali agora. Ele não iria se sentir mal em saber que acabara.

"Promete que não vai deixar eles encherem a tua cabeça mais do que já encheram? Eu não vou estar aqui para salvar o seu pescoço."

Regulus fez outra careta, como quem diz que não precisa, mas no fundo até gosta da atenção.

"Você sabe que ela vai tentar queimar tudo isso quando você pôr o pé para fora."

Sirius riu-se. "Vai nada. Com os feitiços que eu usei, isso deve ficar aí, tipo, para sempre. Até não haver mais nenhum Black no mundo."

Regulus balançou a cabeça, um sorriso se formando. Involuntário. Infantil.

"Vai ser estranho sem você aqui."

"Não se preocupe, já cansei de dizer que o porta guarda-chuvas não vai pegar teu pé no meio da noite." Regulus fez um bico, e Sirius descobriu que já sentia falta daquilo, de algum jeito. "Mas você pode vir dormir aqui, se preferir, quando quiser."

"Não é a mesma coisa."

Sirius então estendeu um dos braços, acertando um soquinho de leve no ombro do irmão.

"Ei, eu vou deixar minhas amigas aqui, certo? Elas vão tomar conta de você."

Regulus ergueu os olhos e sorriu, maldoso. "Bom saber que você admite ter colocado essas trouxas aí porque tem medo de dormir sozinho."

O rosto de Sirius se suavizou segundos depois ficar retorcido diante da petulância do irmão e da própria necessidade de admitir que a piada era até boa. Que Regulus poderia ter sido _tão bom _quanto ele, mas que ele não estaria mais lá para tentar dar um jeito. Talvez, no fundo, egoísta que era, nem quisesse.

"Você não precisa ficar por minha causa." O irmão disse, a voz baixa, bem para dentro. "Você não pode ficar por causa de ninguém."

"Você também não precisa ficar." Sirius respondeu, sem realmente pensar no que dizia.

"Ahá, é lógico. Vou lá, ficar segurando vela para você e o Lupin. Não, obrigado, prefiro as meninas aqui. Pelo menos vou ter exclusividade e-"

Sirius calou Regulus com um abraço forte. E assustado.

"Não deixe ninguém te dizer o que fazer." Ele sussurrou baixinho, para o irmão, sentindo que ele prendia o ar. "Você vai saber a hora de fazer a _coisa certa_. E vai saber que ficarei orgulhoso de você."

Regulus não viu quando Sirius foi embora, na calada daquela noite. E evitou olhar para a tapeçaria pelo resto do verão. Mas voltou todos os dias para o quarto de fronte ao seu, intocado como uma promessa, e dormiu em paz debaixo de olhos que não piscavam.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Oropéia**, mudanças são drásticas, mas fazem parte da gente.  
Seja bem-vinda à Liberdade.  
(e feliz aniversário também, mesmo tu não curtindo apagar velhinhas! –q)

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A **Calíope Amphora** que fez uma betagem coração e amorosa, como a dos velhos tempos. ;)


	8. Via Láctea

**Título: **Via Láctea  
**Autora: **Dana Norram  
**Gênero: **Hurt-Confort/Romance  
**Personagem/Casal:** Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário: **Remus observa Sirius dormir.  
**Spoilers: **HP5

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (3ª Edição)  
Capa #32:** (_http:// img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v242/ dananorram/ labma/ capas/ via-lactea. jpg_– para ver, tire os espaço – by Mrs. B): **IMG 42** (sugerida por Retty-Chan) / **Frase:** _"E quem um dia irá dizer que não existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração."_ (Eduardo e Mônica – Legião Urbana, sugerida por Mrs. B) / **Título:** Via Láctea (sugerido por Bárbara)

* * *

**Via Láctea**  
por Dana Norram

Remus observa Sirius dormir.

Ele passa o dia inteiro fora, patrulhando, a mando da Ordem. Boa parte da noite, também. Ele está cansado e suas pálpebras pesam. Mas Remus não fecha os olhos. Remus não pode.

Remus observa Sirius dormir.

**—x—**

Não há mais ninguém em Grimmauld Place além de Sirius, quando Remus volta da rua certa noite. Ele encontra o amigo sentado na mesa da cozinha, adormecido. Hesita, mas acaba estendendo o braço, as palavras _você não acha que a cama vai ser mais confortável que essa cadeira?_ presas na ponta da língua.

Mas não tem a oportunidade de proferi-las. Seus dedos mal tocam o ombro do outro quando Sirius se levanta com violência. A cadeira cai para trás e um estrépito agudo ecoa pelas paredes cavernosas. Um dos braços de Sirius empurra Remus contra uma estante de xícaras e Remus sente suas costas baterem com força na madeira. A manga de sua camisa se rasga na porcelana quebrada.

Sirius pede tantas desculpas que Remus sente-se mal. Repete _está tudo bem_, talvez até mais vezes do que Sirius diz _eu sinto muito, muito, eu, Remus-_. Remus acaba convencendo o outro a subir as escadas, mas Sirius só adormece depois de Remus sentar-se ao seu lado na cama e lhe garantir que não estava com sono mesmo, que precisa estudar alguns mapas. Coisas da Ordem.

"_Eu estou aqui._" Remus diz para o silêncio.

**—x—**

Remus acaba de convencer a Sirius que está tudo bem, que não há ninguém ali para machucá-lo. Sirius acaba de _se convencer_ de que estava em seu quarto e não numa cela de pedra gelada e úmida, mas sua respiração ainda é pesada e dá para ver o suor acumulado na testa pálida. Remus estende o braço para tirar alguns fios de cabelo grudados dali e estremece.

A pele de Sirius está úmida e gelada sob seus dedos.

**—x—**

A primeira pessoa a perguntar se está tudo bem é Tonks. Ela olha para Remus com muita atenção durante quase dez minutos, estudando as olheiras em seu rosto. E é a única que não se deixa convencer pelo _está sim, tudo bem_ que ele responde invariavelmente. Ela insiste até que ele fale sobre Sirius.

"_Pesadelos_?" Tonks ergue uma sobrancelha, mas Remus não sabe dizer se é de desconfiança, descrença ou curiosidade. Fica em silêncio após concordar com a cabeça e _grato_ quando ela não insiste no assunto.

**—x—**

Remus observa Sirius dormir.

Ele esfrega os olhos, boceja. Tira os cabelos do amigo da frente de seu rosto. Puxa a manta que teima em escorregar sobre o corpo magro. E o segura com força pelos ombros, abraçando-o firme quando Sirius arregala os olhos, sem realmente enxergar nada, e grita por sua vida.

Como sempre, Remus não distingue as palavras. Não entende o que o amigo diz. Mas sabe de onde vêm os gritos. Não é de Sirius. É do traidor preso em Azkaban pela morte dos amigos. Os gritos vêm carregados com o frio do hálito dos dementadores.

Mesmo depois que Sirius se acalma, Remus não faz perguntas. Ele respira fundo, até agradecido pelo choque de adrenalina que lhe tira o sono. O suficiente para agüentar o resto da noite.

E observa Sirius dormir.

**—x—**

Remus recupera as noites em claro como pode. Com um cochilo rápido depois do almoço. Ou quando é substituído nas rondas e pega um ônibus na Londres trouxa e dorme durante parte do trajeto. O que importa é estar desperto ao voltar para Grimmauld Place.

Remus sempre preferiu chá, mas trocou-o por cafés fortes depois da quarta noite. Não nota quando já bateu a média de cinco xícaras. Só percebe que não foi o suficiente quando cochila no _meio_ de uma ronda, outra vez dividida com Tonks.

A ação rápida da auror é o que os salva de um ataque de Comensais. Ele respira fundo quando estão em segurança, tragando ar como quem bebe água após um dia todo debaixo do sol. Sente-se mais acordado que nunca. Como quando Sirius desperta de um pesadelo, seus gritos perfurando a quietude do quarto.

Tonks não faz nenhuma queixa. Não o repreende por colocar a vida dela em risco. Mas naquela noite, cerca de meia-hora após voltar da ronda, enquanto Remus jantava com Sirius, Tonks parece e lhe entrega uma poção.

**—x—**

Remus observa Sirius dormir.

Ele acha que está dando certo. Já é quase de manhã e nenhum pesadelo. Ele conta a décima sexta franzida de testa de Sirius. Prende a respiração e visualiza o amigo arregalando os olhos acinzentados como se a morte estivesse em cima dele.

Mas nada acontece. Sirius só torce o nariz e vira o rosto bonito e maltratado, a respiração se acalmando outra vez.

Remus observa Sirius dormir.

**—x—**

Uma tarde Sirius pergunta por que Remus ainda vai com ele para o quarto todas as noites, sendo que a poção estava funcionando tão bem. Remus dá de ombros, porque não tem resposta. Só sabe que gosta daquilo, da sensação de poder fazer algo pelo outro.

Ele que não quer admitir que, no fundo, gosta de ter uma desculpa para ir ao quarto de Sirius todas as noites, sem perguntas ou expectativas. Sirius dá uma risadinha, agradecido. Estende uma mão para tocar no ombro de Remus.

Remus acha graça quando dá um pulo no lugar, violento, pelo contato do outro. Não percebe o brilho no olhar de Sirius.

**—x—**

Remus se prepara para observar Sirius dormir, mas desta vez, ele planeja dormir um pouco, também.

Seria melhor se estivesse por perto, de qualquer forma. Qualquer coisa. Remus se senta na ponta da cama e assiste o outro tomar a poção com uma careta. Estende-lhe um copo d'água que Sirius bebe num único gole.

Remus só percebe que estava hipnotizado pelos lábios úmidos do outro quando Sirius estende a mão e toca em seu rosto, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Remus respira fundo diante do olhar do outro e sente seus ossos se desfazerem quando Sirius vence a distância que separa seus lábios.

**—x—**

Remus sonha pela primeira vez em dias. Sonha com uma noite como aquela, muitos e muitos anos antes. Está no dormitório da Grifinória e as cortinas ao redor das camas balançam com o vento noturno.

Em seu sonho Sirius anda na ponta dos pés da cama dele até a sua. Remus sente o colchão ceder sob o peso do outro. Sorri para o rosto de Sirius próximo do seu. O corpo adolescente _em cima__ do seu_. Fecha os olhos, sente Sirius acariciar seu rosto como se tocasse algo delicado e precioso. Sorri quando as mãos dele raspam na pele do seu pescoço, _envolvendo-o_ entre os dedos.

Remus arregala os olhos quando sente a pressão seguida pela mais completa ausência de ar.

**—x—**

Remus observa Sirius se desesperar.

Não entende, de verdade, o que acaba de acontecer. Só respira rápido, o ar passando dolorido por sua traquéia, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele e Sirius se encaram de longe. Remus está caído, escorado contra a parede, sua varinha em punho na mão trêmula. Sirius também respira rápido e tem uma mancha arroxeada do lado esquerdo da face. Remus vê Sirius enfiar o rosto nas mãos e se levantar da cama _e_ socar a parede oposta.

Remus leva alguns segundos para fazer a ligação entre a imagem do rosto de Sirius em seu sonho e a imagem ao abrir os olhos e perceber que não estava mais sonhando. Acordado pelas mãos de Sirius em torno do seu pescoço.

Ele sabe que deveria sair dali correndo. Que mesmo não sendo culpa de Sirius, ele tem todo o direito de não querer ficar perto do outro. Remus vê Sirius se aproximar hesitante, com os olhos úmidos. Levanta-se também, sem jamais soltar a varinha.

Vê confusão, mágoa e arrependimento acertarem Sirius como um soco. Sirius deixa os ombros caírem quando dá um passo para trás, sem saber o que fazer, como se desculpar. E Remus ao menos tem a _desculpa_ de não estar pensando ao largar a varinha e abraçar o outro com força.

E ele diz que _está tudo bem_. Diz que _eu estou aqui_.

Remus observa Sirius encará-lo em busca de algum sinal de medo. Qualquer um. Em troca, Remus apenas reforça o abraço.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Nda.: **Então, minha idéia original era continuar com fics da época dos marotos por um tempo, mas nhá, o plot dessa aqui se instalou na minha cabeça e não deu para ignorar (e ele não encaixa de jeito nenhum em _marauders era_, né?). Espero que gostem... ou pelo menos não odeiem muito. Ah, a fic não foi betada. Qualquer abobrinha, me avisem. :3

**Agradecimentos: **a **Lily Carroll**, menina talentosa e cheia de primor. ;)

* * *

**Sobre o plot:** A idéia veio enquanto eu assistia a 5ª temporada de _Grey's Anatomy_. Quem conhece/acompanha vai entender a referência. Só não vou dar muitos detalhes porque vai que é considerado _spoiler_?


	9. Blood runs cold

**Título:** Blood runs cold** ¹  
Autora:** Dana Norram**  
Gênero:** Crime/Tragedy/Angst**  
Personagem/Casal:** Sirius/Remus, James/Lily, Remus/Tonks, Snape**  
Sumário: **Não é como uma história começa, mas como ela termina.**  
Spoilers: **HP7 (de uma certa forma...)**  
Avisos:** Essa fanfic se passa num universo alternativo onde Sirius e Remus são gângsteres. A história possui uma linguagem meio pesada (não palavrões necessariamente, mas, bom, creiam em mim, _é_ pesado), descrições de tortura/violência e sangue. Tipo, sangue _pra caceta_. Ah, também tem morte de personagem, mas se vocês leram os livros de HP, acho que ninguém vai se surpreender muito com isso.

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (4ª Edição)  
Especial: ****AU – Universo Alternativo**  
(**Universo: **Policial/Gangster − **Situação: **Fazendo curativos/Morte)

* * *

**Blood runs cold**  
por Dana Norram

Não é como uma história começa, mas como ela termina.

A verdade é que você pode escolher qualquer ponto para começar uma história. Mas apenas um para terminá-la. Uma coisa em comum sobre todas as histórias é que elas tendem a acabar, um dia. Essa história termina como a maioria das histórias. Ninguém viveu feliz para sempre porque se você vive bastante tempo, infeliz ou feliz, tudo que você descobre é que no fim, bem, as pessoas morrem. O que muda é o como. O porquê. _Por quem_.

Essa história termina em uma rua, no lado de fora de um cinema, tarde da noite. Ainda cheia de gente, na verdade. Você não estava lá, mas você soube. Depois. Deu em todos os jornais. Alguns tinham até a foto do corpo no chão, meio desfocada, sim, mas ainda dava para ver a poça de sangue. Se você fechasse os olhos, você até podia imaginar o cheiro, a sensação pegajosa, meio quente, meio frio que dá na base da espinha. Uma das reportagens trazia um quadro contando como as coisas haviam chegado àquele ponto. Não que você precisasse ler aquilo para saber. Você esteve lá, afinal. Boa parte do tempo, ao menos. Você-

_Não_.

Sirius Black foi muitas coisas. Foi filho, irmão, amigo, inimigo, ladrão, prisioneiro, fugitivo.

Foi a única pessoa que você amou de verdade.

Não é como uma história começa. É como você a _conta_. E você sabe que não há jeito fácil de contar essa história. Você pode até cortar bastante coisa, mudar palavras e frases e alterar um ou outro desfecho, mas há quem você estaria enganando se, o fim, bem, o fim não pode ser mudado? Não de verdade.

Os jornais disseram que Sirius Black morreu com um único tiro. Um tiro que ninguém sabe quem disparou. Mas você sabe. Você sabe, mesmo que não tenha estado lá, escutado o barulho e visto, _sentido _o sangue...

... era noite também, então. Noite limpa, estrelada, depois de um dia de chuva forte. Daquelas que varrem todo o pó do mundo. O cheiro de terra úmida impregnando absolutamente tudo ao seu redor. É, você sempre teve essa coisa com cheiros. O olfato sempre foi o seu melhor sentido. Claro que não era por isso que te chamavam de "Lobo". James, sim, foi James quem deu esse apelido depois de você ter endoidado no meio de um trabalho e matado três homens com suas próprias mãos. Você nunca descobriu porque fez aquilo e, azar o seu, mas naquela noite havia uma enorme Lua Cheia nos céus. Os apelidos de James, por alguma razão, sempre pegavam. Sirius era o único que não te chamava de Lobo, depois daquilo.

E você pensava nisso todos os dias enquanto tentava odiá-lo por ter matado James, Lily e Peter. Lily era a sua melhor amiga. Vocês cresceram juntos e foi por causa de você que ela conheceu James e se apaixonou por ele. Naquela época vocês estavam sondando um dos peixes grandes e as coisas estavam feias, muito feias (_"Mais feio do que bater na mãe por causa de mistura"_, James dissera mais de uma vez. Rindo.) e você lembra quando Lily te contou, meio rindo, meio chorando, que estava grávida. Você riu e chorou também, porque era _loucura_. Você, o marido dela e o melhor amigo dele e Peter também. Vocês quatro eram procurados por todo o estado de Illinois e até então vocês eram jovens e tolos e tudo era colocado na conta da irresponsabilidade e era bom, porque era uma aventura, mas agora _ela ia ter um bebê_. Isso tirou um pouco da graça das coisas.

Lily teve o bebê sete meses depois e ela e Harry passavam boa parte do tempo escondidos. Especialmente porque Tom, o chefão de quem vocês tinham roubado um mês antes, ameaçara matar _todos _a quem James amava e colocou um preço absolutamente _indecente_ pela cabeça dele. Vivo, se possível. E vocês viviam com medo que alguém do bando dessa para trás a qualquer minuto. Foi numa dessas noites que Sirius beijou você pela primeira vez. E vocês podiam ter saído daquilo sem grandes conseqüências, porque Sirius estava bêbado como um gambá e irritado e assustado e fazer bobagens para esquecer como a vida dele andava na corda-bamba bem, era o que Sirius fazia. Exceto que você estava sóbrio, como sempre estava, e que você, _você_ que tinha essa coisa com cheiros, sentiu o cheiro de uísque e tabaco a metros de distância. Mesmo assim você deixou ele chegar perto, _perto demais_ e abraçá-lo e-

Você retribuiu o beijo e, especialmente, o abraço. Você não o soltou, não o empurrou, não o jogou debaixo de um chuveiro gelado como o seu bom senso mandaria. E vocês fizeram ali mesmo, no sofá calombado do porão do sobrado onde Lily e James estavam escondidos naquela semana. Fizeram enquanto deveriam estar vigiando, planejando como apagar o cara que tinha ameaçado a vida de seus melhores amigos. E do filho deles. Um menino engraçadinho que sorria e que agora era afilhado de Sirius.

Mas o problema nem foi exatamente aquele. Claro, não era fácil. Mas vocês, pelo menos _você_, você conseguia não pensar naquilo o tempo todo. O problema foi que aquela não foi a primeira _e _última vez e quando aconteceu de novo, você ficou sem desculpas porque Sirius estava sóbrio e ele olhou nos seus olhos enquanto você tinha suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e esbarrou a ponta do nariz no seu antes de beijá-lo com força. Você sentiu o gosto de café na língua e o cheiro de pó nos cabelos dele.

E talvez tenha sido o olhar ou a carícia com a ponta do nariz ou o cheiro que fez você ir embora sem olhar para trás, quando você recebeu a notícia de que James e Lily estavam mortos. Porque só havia duas pessoas no mundo que sabiam onde eles estavam. Você, que obviamente não tinha os traído, e Sirius, que desaparecera naquela noite e que, na manhã seguinte foi preso em pleno na luz do dia depois de matar Peter. Nunca acharam o corpo dele, na verdade, mas havia sangue para todo lado e um dedo polegar com um anel que pertencia a ele no chão. Os jornais disseram que Sirius usou uma granada, surrupiada de um colega do exército. Você não lembrava de Sirius ter amigos no exército, claro. Mas os jornais diziam tanta coisa que não...

... não demorou para que viessem atrás de você, também. Tonks não pareceu surpresa quando você apareceu no meio da madrugada, apenas suspirou, forte e conformada, te ajudando a tirar o casaco e não fez comentários quando leu a manchete do jornal amassado que tirou da sua mão. Ela colocou a mão no seu ombro e disse que ia preparar algo para você comer e que Teddy estava dormindo, mas que se você não fizesse barulho, você podia subir e dar um beijo de boa noite nele.

Não adiantou muito. Teddy acordou de qualquer jeito quando a polícia apareceu na porta, horas depois. Você não tentou fugir, resistir, nada assim. Olhou nos olhos negros de Severus Snape e ergueu os pulsos que ele algemou sem cerimônias. Ele não disse uma palavra no caminho até a delegacia, numa cidade vizinha. Te colocaram numa sala pequena, sozinho, e deixaram as algemas nos seus pulsos. A fama do Lobo obviamente tinha sobrevivido a James, a prisão de Sirius, a fuga, aos anos. Por fora você podia parecer um homem magro e cansado, mas por dentro, talvez em algum momento, quando te olhassem bem nos olhos, surgisse algo que assustasse. Sem explicação, sem sentido, sem real significado. Medo de entenderem o que você sentia.

Snape apareceu algum tempo depois. Ele sentou na cadeira a sua frente e olhou para você. E suspirou, também, parecendo cansado como você. Você sabia porque, afinal, vocês foram os que sobraram. Ele esteve lá, também, quase o tempo todo. Diferente de você, ele odiava Sirius. Mas, como você, não parecia feliz, não assim, feliz de verdade, que ele estivesse morto agora. Talvez fosse porque ele soubesse que, no fim, tudo não passava de uma grande trapaça. Vitória alguma é boa o bastante se não é merecida. Criminosos matando criminosos, talvez, em algum gigantesco plano cósmico, pareça apenas mão da justiça divina. Mas não para Snape. Anulação, retribuição. Aquilo tudo não passava de caos canalizado em forma de coincidência. Poderia ter terminado de outro jeito. Com outro corpo.

— Você tem esposa. Você tem um filho. _Por quê_?

Você ergue as mãos algemadas e as coloca sobre a mesa. Snape não pisca, não se mexe, não faz qualquer sinal de que percebeu seu gesto. Você não responde e não porque não sabe, mas porque, no fundo, não importa. Ele pode ter estado lá, sim, boa parte do tempo. Mas ele estava do lado errado, não tinha como saber, entender, perceber que a maioria das decisões que tomamos, que achamos que tomamos, nunca são realmente nossas. Você sempre pode lutar contra a correnteza, mas a pergunta é se você não se importa de ser morto ou ser tragado por ela. Não que se deixar levar seja garantia, é claro. E lógico, você pode escolher lutar e, contra todas as probabilidades, vencer. Mas quase ninguém vencia. Você não conheceu ninguém que venceu, pelo menos...

... seguir em frente é uma expressão que sempre te fazia rir. Rir, como dizem, para não chorar. As pessoas não seguiam em frente. Eram levadas, coagidas, cansadas até o ponto de que as opções são tais que você se vê agindo contra tudo que acha certo, que acredita, que respeita, que _quer_. Você enterra seus amigos, muda de estado, arranja um, dois, três trabalhos diferentes, um pior que o outro. Você não consegue mantê-los por muito tempo, claro. Você não deixou de ser quem é, ainda que cansado demais para se lembrar.

As coisas acabam voltando mais ou menos para onde começaram. Você pega carona num trem e cruza a fronteira de volta um ano depois, retorna à cidade onde vocês se conheceram. Sirius ainda tem parentes lá, ainda que não falasse quase nunca deles para você. Só de uma prima. E é a filha dela que atende a porta quando você se vê acordado numa manhã e não sabe mais o que fazer a não ser procurar o endereço na página amarela que você rasgou da velha lista telefônica na cabine do lado de fora da estação, quando segurou o gancho do telefone, percebendo que não havia ninguém para telefonar. E você achou, sinceramente, que não haveria mais nenhum Black ali.

Não havia. Andromeda Black tinha virado Andromeda Tonks há muito tempo e Tonks, porque ela odiava o nome que a mãe lhe dera, Tonks era uma moça bonita, com um ar de menina moderna, que contra todas as probabilidades se encantou pelo seu ar cansado, pelas histórias de foras-da-lei que roubavam de outros foras-da-lei um pouco piores do que eles. Você, claro, nunca contou nenhum dessas histórias. Não para ela, pelo menos. Mas quando Teddy nasceu, você se viu, uma noite, contando quando James e Sirius despistaram um carro policial com uma motocicleta. Em como eles contaram aquilo em meio a risos para você, Lily e Peter e um Harry adormecido no berço próximo. Você apertou Teddy nos seus braços e pensou, pela primeira vez em anos, se os tios, parentes do lado de Lily que a desonraram quando ela se casou com James e entrou _para aquela vida_, estavam cuidando bem dele.

Teddy também estava no berço, já com três anos e cinco meses de idade, quando você leu a manchete de jornal contando que Sirius tinha escapado da prisão. Uma fuga incrível, impossível. "Coisa de cinema", disseram os jornais. Você acreditou, riu, para dentro. Você apertou o jornal entre os dedos até que a tinta manchasse a sua mão. Tonks encostou o rosto no seu ombro e juntos vocês escutaram as notícias no rádio por horas a fio. Você esperava, no fundo, escutar que ele fora preso de volta ou _morto_, a qualquer minuto. Você esperava, porque a alternativa, a de que você ansiava por _vê-lo_, era sufocante, cruel até mesmo para você que matara três homens com suas mãos num acesso de fúria. Você ainda ia, todos os anos, levar flores no túmulo de James e Lily. E Peter.

Teddy acordou quando Sirius apareceu na sua porta. Você nunca perguntou para ele como ele sabia onde encontrá-lo. Não que fosse uma pergunta muito importante, mas a verdade é que agora você já não podia mais perguntar mesmo. Tonks tinha adormecido, meio abraçada, meio deitada, uma das pernas sobre as suas, um braço atravessado no seu peito, sem forças. Sirius abriu a porta que vocês nunca trancavam enquanto você estava acordado ouvindo rádio e você automaticamente puxou a pistola que tinha escondida atrás do sofá. O disparo acordou Teddy, que começou a chorar e, logo em seguida, Tonks, que olhou para os lados, assustada, uma mão agarrada na gola da sua camisa, lhe tirando o ar.

O tiro acertou Sirius de raspão e o sangue manchava o braço do terno risca de giz. Os cabelos uma vez longos tinham sido cortados curtos e penteados para trás, a barba estava feita e uma mão, que não foi rápida o bastante, parada, dentro do bolso do paletó. Ele riu para você, para a cara assustada de Tonks, para as paredes que ecoavam o choro de Teddy. Tonks não precisou que você dissesse duas vezes e correu para o quarto dele, trancando a porta. Você não se levantou por alguns minutos, olhando para Sirius, sem saber o que sentir, o que _querer_ sentir, mas sabendo, tendo de algum jeito quase certeza de que ter atirado nele era a única coisa da qual você se arrependia agora...

... a sua cela estava gelada. Não era uma noite particularmente fria, mas talvez fosse algo nas paredes, que cheiravam a umidade, ainda que você não visse nenhum sinal de água ou de infiltrações em canto algum. Snape não tinha insistido, muito. Cansado, você concluiu, percebendo que estava cansado também. Cansaço que não foi suficiente para fazê-lo cair no sono. O frio o manteve acordado pelo que pareceram horas. Você lembrava de ter passado frio assim, uma vez. Numa noite de fim de outono, em Chicago. Você e Sirius tinham tido uma briga daquelas e você saiu no meio da madrugada para andar pela rua. Esfriar a cabeça. Você esqueceu o seu casaco e xingou-se, muito, por dois quarteirões inteiros, porque nada faria você voltar para o apartamento que vocês estavam dividindo. Pelo menos não nas próximas horas.

Você mal tinha chegado ao quinto quarteirão quando ele te alcançou, o cobertor da cama nas mãos, o pedido mudo de desculpas, de deixa para lá, de você vai congelar o rabo aqui fora. Você não aceitou as desculpas, não respondeu nada, na verdade, mas nem tentou se soltar do cobertor que ele colocou sobre os seus ombros. Vocês caminharam, lado a lado, a sua mão firme no coberto para que ele não caísse, até o sol nascer. Você olhou para cima e percebeu que vocês tinham feito o caminho de volta para o prédio. A briga não tinha sido esquecida, é claro, mas parecia que de alguma forma, vocês a tinham despistado pelo caminho. Ele fez o café enquanto você preparou as torradas, que queimaram um pouco, mas tudo bem. Estava quente dentro da cozinha.

Era engraçado. Você não chegou a tocar na comida que Tonks preparou para você, mais cedo. Você nem prestou atenção no que era. Você deveria se lembrar do cheiro, pelo menos, mas não. Você não sabe, na verdade, porque foi vê-la. Talvez você tenha ido ver Teddy, mas ele era só uma criança e claro que não tinha respostas para você. Você e Sirius foram ver Harry depois que ele saiu da prisão e foi a primeira vez desde que você e Sirius se conheceram que você viu Sirius chorar. Você acha que foi naquela hora que você se perdoou. Sim, _se_ perdoou. Porque você nunca culpou Sirius, não de verdade. Você sempre culpou mais a si mesmo.

Você contou tudo para Snape no dia seguinte, quando te levaram de novo para o quartinho. As algemas ainda no mesmo lugar. Em algum momento, você pediu um copo da água, a garganta seca. Você pensou, meio lembrando, meio achando que talvez tenha sido um sonho que, em alguma hora da noite, na sua cela, você tenha lembrado de coisas que achou que esqueceu e esquecido coisas que não conseguia mais lembrar e que você manchou o travesseiro velho, já tão manchado que havia ali. Você ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos depois que esvaziou o copo, segurando-o com força entre os dedos, desejando que ele fosse de vidro para que você pudesse quebrá-lo. Não pelo vidro, não pelo sangue, mas pelo som. Som de ruptura. Infinito aprisionado em um segundo entre tudo e estilhaços.

Ele fazia anotações sempre que você falava um novo nome. Mas ele não anotou o nome de Peter. Nenhuma vez. Você não perguntou porquê. A verdade é que Peter já estava morto, muitos anos atrás. Os jornais o mataram com a granada do camarada do exército que Sirius aparentemente conhecia. Você preferia assim. Era mais fácil pensar que o Peter que você e Sirius caçaram juntos, logo depois de verem Harry, não era o mesmo que tinha ajudado um bebê de cabelos negros a assoprar a vela sobre o bolo de um primeiro, _último_, aniversário em família. O Peter que Sirius te provou sem provas que estava vivo. O Peter que você e Sirius caçaram, que fugiu, uma, duas, três vezes, escorregadio e articulado como um rato que escapa por um buraco minúsculo na parede, esse Peter não tinha mais importância. Demorou, mas vocês o pegaram e você lembrava em como o cheiro do sangue dele te deixou enjoado e em como você quis rir, porque era, sim, tão engraçado. Sangue nunca tinha te enjoado antes. E você disse aquilo rindo, em voz alta.

— Talvez você estivesse com nojo do que ele fez. Ou do que você fez com ele. Não do sangue exatamente.

Snape não disse mais nada depois disso. Continuou a fazer anotações esporádicas no seu caderninho. Era pequeno e a capa era preta e cheirava a couro barato. Você conhecia bem o cheiro. Sirius usava uma jaqueta de couro barato na noite em que ele estava bêbado demais e você não estava porque você nunca...

... o paletó de risca de giz estava pendurado numa das cadeiras. Havia quatro delas ali na cozinha e apenas uma estava realmente ocupada. A cozinha da casa de Tonks era pequena, meio caótica, meio aconchegante. A chaleira que acabara de ferver água soltava uma fumaça rala, que pairava sobre a mesa. Você não estava olhando para o rosto de Sirius quando sentiu o peito dele se contrair e um ruído contido, um respirar cortado, escapar de seus lábios. Você simplesmente disse para ele ficar quieto e sem pensar, sem planejar e sem se arrepender passou uma perna sobre as dele, arranjando uma posição melhor para costurar a pele rasgada de pólvora. Um tiro de raspão ainda cortava e a água quente doía como o diabo.

Sirius cheirava a orvalho e pólvora e sangue. A respiração era desigual e você sentiu seus cabelos balançarem quando ele colocou o queixo sobre o seu ombro e você parou com a linha e a agulha. Ele então disse, bem próximo do seu ouvido, o braço que não estava ferido com a mão fechada em punho, entre vocês, em cima do seu peito, sem apertar, só tentando-

Disse que sentia muito. Você suspirou fundo e não respondeu, só apertou a pele, a carne cortada para juntar os pedaços e fazer mais um ponto. Então dois, três, quatro, oito no total. Você não respondeu, porque você também sentia. E aquilo também doía, e doía mais, porque doía há muito tempo.

Ele abriu a mão em punho e subiu os dedos pelo seu peito, pelo pescoço, pela nuca, desceu pelas suas costas, se enfiando dentro de um dos suspensórios que você vestia e que Sirius puxou para o lado, até soltar. Você largou a linha, a agulha e com a mão suja de sangue e pólvora enfiou os dedos nos cabelos negros, trazendo o rosto para mais perto. Você reconheceu as formas debaixo da sua pele e estranhou os olhos que tinham visto demais, perdido demais, tentado demais. Mas os lábios tinham o mesmo gosto. Que você não sabia explicar, que não queria, mesmo, porque nada mais conseguia te deixar daquele jeito, sem palavras, sem pensamentos, sem arrependimentos. Você se esquecia dos amigos escondidos no andar de cima, das brigas, dos crimes, da esposa, do filho que finalmente parara de chorar no quarto ao lado...

... você não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Claro que você não estava com Sirius quando atiraram nele. Você teria feito alguma coisa. Tentado, conseguido, qualquer coisa. E você sabia quem tinha traído, quem tinha feito, porquê. Como. Uma vez passado, o passado é bem fácil de se decifrar. Vendo de longe, de fora, você liga os pontos, os nomes. Era bobo e triste e nada grande, nada muito complicado. Depois de terminarem com Peter que, em meio a pedidos impossíveis, de lembranças e tanta coisa que nós passamos juntos, e a voz empastada com dentes moles, contou tudo que sabia sobre Tom, onde ele estava, quem sabia como chegar até ele. E mundo pequeno que era aquele, Sirius reconheceu outra prima, Bellatrix, no bordel cujo nome Peter cuspiu depois de mais um murro, ou dois, seguido de um molar.

Não foi sorte, vocês perceberam tarde demais. Bom, Sirius, talvez, nunca tenha chegado a perceber. Na noite em que ele foi morto, _assassinado_, você corrigiu Snape quando ele te pediu que voltasse ao ponto, Bellatrix telefonara mais cedo, dizendo que tinha uma dica quente sobre Tom. Combinaram de se encontrar num cinema, movimentado, poderiam falar sem preocupações. Sirius sorriu para você, maníaco, cansado, satisfeito. Vocês disseram até mais. Mas você não olhou para ele ao se despedir, estava ocupado com o jornal, tentando resolver as palavras-cruzadas. Pensando agora, você ainda não sabia qual era a capital da Guatemala e Sirius estava morto há quase setenta e duas horas.

Bellatrix. Snape repetiu o nome e você levantou os olhos. Ele puxou uma pasta, as iniciais _B._ _Black_ escritas com caneta vermelha sobre papel pardo. E ele riu, quase como se constrangido, e falou, decepcionado. Por quem exatamente você não sabia, mas provavelmente era por você mesmo. Disse em como toda aquela família era podre, podre até os ossos. Que a sua esposa e a mãe dela eram as únicas que não tinham algo no sistema. Como de algum jeito você era sortudo, _sortudo_, daquilo estar acabado.

As algemas tiniram quando suas mãos envolveram o pescoço de Snape. Foram alguns segundos antes que cinco guardas invadissem o quarto e te nocauteassem. Segundos em que você percebeu a pele gelada debaixo dos seus dedos, que você pensou em como era estúpido, mas em como tinha valido a pena. Sirius estaria orgulhoso. Ele fizera Snape andar em círculos por anos e no fim, no fim não tinha dado esse gostinho a ele. Morto do lado de fora de um cinema, traído, sim. Mas livre. Uma vez ele disse que...

... era uma boa coisa que você tivesse arregaçado as mangas da sua camisa. Ainda que fosse estúpido, como Sirius apontou no exato momento em que você levantou da cama e vestiu a camisa branca às pressas. O sangue de Peter espirrara com cada soco, com as coronhadas que você desferiu contra a boca, a cabeça, o queixo, antes de se cansar e colocar a arma de volta no coldre, de pé, olhando para frente, puxando os suspensórios com os dedos enquanto pensava no que fazer em seguida, revelando duas longas faixas no tecido, imaculáveis.

Sirius mesmo, só assistiu. Você pediu, uma vez, apenas. Ele concordou. Era Tom quem ele queria. "Justo", ele disse para você. Peter te fez acreditar que tinha morrido, que tinha sido traído e assassinado. Por anos você carregou flores para um túmulo vazio e se culpou por não odiar. E assim, cada golpe tinha cor de rosas, gerânios e cravos e cada grito estrangulado era de uma noite em claro, tentando não chorar por estar com vergonha de admitir que sim, mas _como_ importava.

Sirius lidou com o corpo, pelo menos. Você foi até o banheiro e olhou para o seu rosto no espelho e não reconheceu a imagem pálida, a barba rala, pontilhada de vermelho. Abriu a água, sentindo-a gelada, agulhando suas mãos quentes. O sangue que manchava da ponta dos dedos ao cotovelo, escorrendo, rosado. Frio. E a água carregou flores e culpa embora. Mas deixou o ódio. Quando Sirius voltou, terra na barra das calças, você o abraçou com força e achou que sentiu cheiro de pó nos cabelos negros. E você chorou, como ele tinha chorado ao ver Harry de longe, porque aquilo tudo era mais injusto do que você podia imaginar, do que...

... você não se arrependia. Não exatamente. Claro que talvez, talvez tivesse outra saída, mas você não imaginava como você poderia ter tomado outra decisão. Snape fechou o bloquinho de capa de couro preto, barato, e olhou para você por um bom tempo. Indeciso entre pena, repulsa, alívio. "Um animal", alguns diriam, depois da autópsia no corpo de Peter, desenterrado do quintal dos fundos de uma casa na periferia de uma cidade do outro lado da fronteira. Um animal, você concordaria em silêncio, desesperado, instintivo, fazendo a única coisa que podia fazer.

Permitiram que Tonks o visitasse antes de te transferirem. Talvez imaginassem que, ao vê-la, você sentisse algo, que dissesse mais, algo que servisse, que prendesse alguém que merecia ser preso, também. Mas você era o único para se julgar e não havia mais nada a dizer. Sirius foi acusado de matar James e Lily. O filho deles, Harry, cresceria achando que os pais morreram num acidente de carro. O sonho louco do padrinho, recém-fugido da prisão, de achar o responsável e fazer algo a respeito, apenas isso. E meses, quase um ano, de procura. O traidor, torturado, desfeito Peter. Depois Sirius. Traído, uma, duas, vezes demais. Bellatrix fingiu ajudar por semanas. Snape completou as lacunas que você não sabia. Ela, amante de Tom, levou Sirius para uma emboscada. Você, Snape disse, dissera, repetiu, deu sorte.

Tonks não chorou quando abaixou os olhos para suas algemas e você entendeu, aceitou, porque você não merecia. Tonks não era santa, nem inocente. Mas sabia daquele jeito que só as mulheres sabem, quando ficam em silêncio e lêem nas vibrações daquilo que ninguém ousa dizer em voz alta. Ela nunca te mandou nunca mais voltar quando você deu um beijo na testa de Teddy e fez as malas e foi embora com Sirius, meses, quase uma vida, atrás. Talvez ela até soubesse, de um jeito que talvez mães saibam, que você voltaria. Ou que daria tudo errado. Não necessariamente assim.

Antes de ir, ela contou que Teddy perguntou de você, mas você não perguntou o que ela respondeu para ele. Qualquer resposta não seria boa o bastante para tornar melhor a idéia de que o pai dele ficaria preso provavelmente para sempre, talvez acabasse executado por matar aquele que tinha matado tudo que ele amara. E qualquer resposta seria válida, melhor, fácil, porque você nunca soube se aprendeu a amar Teddy do jeito que pais amam aos filhos, pura e incondicional. Como seus amigos amaram o filho deles. Você pensa, tarde da noite, sozinho, que poderia até, sim, um dia, aprender. Em uma outra vida, pelo menos. Uma em que também haveria lutas, ou uma guerra, até. Sirius poderia mesmo conhecer alguém do exército. Ou ser do exército, de uma organização, uma ordem. Vocês todos, juntos, e quando tudo acabasse, talvez-

Talvez nem fosse uma história tão diferente, assim.

**Fim**

* * *

**¹ **_Blood runs cold_ seria algo como "sangue esfria" e é o título de uma música da banda Def Leppard. Foi sugerido pela formosa RebecaDua, tipo, dois séculos atrás, mas eu não me esqueci. Thanks pela idéia, moça!

* * *

**Nda.:** Er, okay. O negócio é que eu amo AU com todo o meu coração, especialmente AUs Sirius/Remus, mas não tenho muito jeito para escrever esse tipo de história, admito. A idéia dessa fic nasceu depois de assistir ao filme "Inimigos Públicos" (_Public Enemies_, no original), tanto que algumas cenas são levemente inspiradas nele, embora o foco seja bem diferente. Espero que as divisões de cena e o estilo da narrativa não tenham ficado muito confusos e que, apesar desta ser mais uma história do gênero "Vamos-foder-com-a-vida-de-Remus-Lupin? _Vamos_!", vocês curtam a leitura. Aliás, a fic não foi betada, então, qualquer erro muito crasso, sintam-se livres para avisar.

**Agradecimentos:** Ao pessoal da seção _Puppy Love_ do fórum 6V, que incentivaram a criação. Estou sumida, sim, mas nunca parei de pensar em vocês. ;)


	10. Smooth Criminal

**Título:** Smooth Criminal**¹  
****Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Slash/Angst (mas só um pouco)  
**Personagem/Casal:** Sirius/Remus  
**Sumário:** Mas um pedido de desculpas doze anos atrasado não soa muito melhor do que aparecer no quarto dele, na calada da noite, esperando que Remus me perdoe por não ter lhe desejado feliz aniversário por tanto tempo.  
**Spoilers: **HP3  
**Avisos:** Fic escrita em tempo recorde e sem betagem whatsoever?

* * *

**Projeto Like a Brother My Ass (****5ª Edição)  
Especial:** AR (Alternative Reality)  
(**Cenário****:** _E se, em PoA, o Sirius tivesse aparecido para o Remus antes do dia do Salgueiro lutador?_)

* * *

**Smooth Criminal**  
por Dana Norram

Eu tenho esse medo. Se bem que considerando o tempo que passei trancado tendo nada além de dementadores por companhia, não é realmente de se espantar. Eu deveria ter vários desses medos. Mas eu só tenho um, na verdade, só um agora. Tenho medo que ele diga que não pode me perdoar. Tenho medo porque eu não posso exatamente culpá-lo por isso. Ele tem todos os motivos do mundo. Doze anos? É muito tempo. Eu até poderia dizer que ele tem parte desta culpa. Mas não, não hoje.

"Vejo que recebeu meu presente."

Remus não consegue largar a varinha ao mesmo tempo em que não tira os olhos de mim. Vestido apenas com seus pijamas, os cabelos ralos bagunçados, salpicados de fios brancos. Ou talvez seja a luz da vela, a única coisa que nos ilumina. Eu só tinha visto Remus de longe até então. Não achei que ele compreenderia. Não queria descobrir.

"É hoje, certo?"

Remus pisca. Ele abre a boca e eu não sei se quero escutar as palavras que ele esteve guardando por todos esses anos. Tento sorrir é apenas quando ele franze as sobrancelhas que percebo que falhei. Talvez eu tenha esquecido como sorrir. Remus respira fundo e dá um passo na minha direção, a varinha em riste, os olhos castanhos alertas.

"Você lembrou." Seu tom de voz não é exatamente convidativo, mas tampouco é arredio. Parece mais curioso. Incrédulo, quem sabe. "Você _fugiu_."

Eu sei que Remus se refere a Azkaban, mas é impossível não pensar que na verdade ele está falando sobre uma noite de Halloween, mais de uma década atrás. Quando decidi que era melhor deixá-lo dormindo e ir encontrar Peter no esconderijo, sozinho. Eu me preparara para contar para ele, naquela noite, mas nós discutimos e eu pensei... eu pensei que seja lá o que estivesse perturbando Remus na época não valia a vida de James e Lily. Eu poderia pedir desculpas, agora, mas um pedido de desculpas doze anos atrasado não soa muito melhor do que aparecer no quarto dele, na calada da noite, esperando que ele me perdoe por não ter lhe desejado feliz aniversário por tanto tempo.

"Eu perguntaria como você entrou aqui, mas acho que sei a resposta."

Sorrio. Tento. Dou de ombros. Queria perguntar se ele estava feliz em me ver. Se ele ia me entregar aos dementadores, lá fora, guardando os portões de Hogwarts. Queria saber se me perdoaria, se pudesse. Em vez disso, dou outro passo decidido na direção dele. Remus aponta a varinha para o meio dos meus olhos. A ponta brilha em vermelho, um _estupefaça!_ pronto para me derrubar.

"Por favor-" Remus começa, sua mandíbula rígida, a respiração falsamente controlada. "Não me faça-" ele fecha os olhos e vira o rosto. Não podendo, ou não querendo me encarar.

E aquilo era tudo que eu precisava, tudo que eu queria. Mais tarde, talvez, eu me perguntasse se ele fez de propósito.

A varinha feita de tronco de cerejeira e corda de coração de dragão cai no piso com um estalo quando eu o seguro pelos ombros e o prenso contra a parede de pedra fria. Não é exatamente um gesto impensado. Era mais como o repetir de um velho padrão, esperando que de alguma forma, ele mudasse. O gosto da boca de Remus sob meus lábios, entretanto, era precisamente o mesmo. Dava para sentir o chá que ele tomara antes de se recolher, um gosto meio doce, meio amargo. Meio esquecido.

Seus olhos estavam fechados quando o soltei, o corpo contraído como se esperasse que o acertasse com um soco e acabasse com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Remus não se mexeu enquanto eu me abaixava para apanhar a sua varinha do chão. Quando resisti ao desejo de voltar a beijá-lo, de pedir perdão, de sentir um corpo quente junto ao meu. Era o aniversário dele, sim, mas no fim fora eu quem conseguiria algo em troca.

Remus não me entregaria. Eu sei e ele sabe. E eu também sei que não posso simplesmente deixá-lo assim. Com mais um peso para carregar sozinho. Não antes de fazer o que eu tenho de fazer. Não antes de poder lhe dizer a verdade sem ter medo de ser refutado, de ser perdoado sem uma boa razão.

Eu preciso de provas. Eu preciso de Peter.

"Feliz aniversário, Aluado." Eu digo e toco em seu rosto com a ponto dos meus dedos.

Mas quando Remus abre os olhos, já é tarde demais.

**x-x-x**

Ao acordar Remus franze o cenho para a enorme caixa de sapos de chocolates sobre a sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ele tem certeza de que aquela caixa não estava lá no dia anterior. Remus, porém, logo deixa o assunto de lado. Há muito trabalho a fazer, aulas para preparar, redações para corrigir...

Remus não sabe. Não tem como saber. Mas se tivesse pensando em conferir o último feitiço executado por sua varinha, teria ficado surpreso ao descobrir que se tratava de um _Obliviate_.

**Fim**

* * *

**¹ **_Smooth Criminal_, como a maioria deve saber, é uma música do Michael Jackson, cuja tradução seria algo como "criminoso insinuante" (ou suave/educado, se preferirem). Eu acho que combina com o Sirius, mas escolhi esse título porque estou atualmente viciada em uma versão da música (instrumental) tocada pelos músicos Stjepan Hauser e Luka Sulic.

**

* * *

**

**Nda.:** Faz anos que não escrevo uma fic de aniversário para o Remus, mas enquanto eu me arrumava para a faculdade percebi que hoje nosso (e do Sirius) lobo favorito faz anos! Mesmo quase não aparecendo mais no fórum 6V eu ainda planejava escrever algo para a 5ª edição do Projeto LABMA e, bom, aqui estamos. Não sou (nada) fã de fics _Realidade Alternativa_ porque acho isso que não passa de uma desculpa para burlar o canon, então acabei trapaceando um pouco. A fic, aliás, meio que foi escrita em coisa de uns 50 minutos (é sério), se não eu ia perder meu ônibus, mas mesmo assim espero que alguns de vocês curtam a idéia. Ah, uma coisa engraçada é que, quando fui conferir, mais por curiosidade acadêmica, que dia da semana caiu o 10 de março de 1994 (ano em que se passa o final do terceiro livro), adivinhem só? Quinta-feira! Como hoje. É o destino, eu acho.


End file.
